El Salvador de la Tierra
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Aun tengo pesadillas. Aun siento el fuego en mi cuerpo. Siento el dolor que no es nada en comparación de la silueta de mi padre abandonándome. Eligiendo a Gaz, salvándola y dejándome a mi muerte.


Summary: Aun tengo pesadillas. Aun siento el fuego en mi cuerpo. Siento el dolor que no es nada en comparación de la silueta de mi padre abandonándome. Eligiendo a Gaz, salvándola y dejándome a mi muerte.

Disclaimer: Invader Zim le pertenece a Jhonen Vázquez. No recibo nada de esto más que el infinito placer morboso de corromper todo aquello que conocemos.

Notas de Autor: Advertidos están desde ahora, este es un One-Shot. No va a haber continuación, o al menos no tengo planeado hacerlo.

**El salvador de la Tierra**

—¡Rápido, corramos!—

—¡Vamos Gaz!—

—¡Ay!— mi hermana a tropezado. Mi padre y yo frenamos un segundo para girarnos y levantarla. Estamos corriendo. Corriendo como un maldito rayo entre los pasillos del laboratorio de mi padre. Huimos de la invasión. Así es. La maldita invasión llego. Los Irken llegaron y estamos infinitamente jodidos.

Apenas me di cuenta, en cuanto mi computadora capto la señal de ellos cruzando la atmósfera, ya era tarde. Los malditos llegaron furtivamente, con algún campo extraño que los hizo invisible ante mi radar. Estamos tan jodidos. Infinitamente jodidos.

Apenas pude tomar la nave reconstruida de Tak y una extra que apenas estaba terminando, con la tonta idea de tener una flotilla en el peor de los casos. Y el peor de los casos llego y yo apenas tenía una nave a medias y otra aun en pruebas. E irónicamente eso hacia al maldito escenario un poco mejor.

Llegue al techo del laboratorio de mi padre sin problemas, me abrí paso entre los cientos de científicos que corrían como locos. Ahora estoy seguro de que creían. Oh, si, esos tontos ahora si que creían.

Sabía muy bien donde estaba la oficina de mi padre. Gaz estaba con él, era su día especial y estaba seguro de que estaban juntos. Son inseparables en ese día. Ájala yo tuviera uno así con él… quizás ahora me de uno, ahora que sabe que yo tenía razón. Lamentablemente creo que me lo gane.

Mi padre estaba guardando algunos papeles en un maletín mientras Gaz seguía con su Game Slave. Parecían no haberme notado. Papa seguía histérico con sus papeles mientras le decía a Gaz que todo estaría bien y que los sacaría de ahí con vida. Ella no parecía muy preocupada. Porque si lo estaba ni parecía. Siempre e admirado eso de ella.

Le grito a mi padre y el se gira muy sorprendido, intenta decirme algo pero lo interrumpo diciéndole que tengo dos naves listas para salir escapando. Me mira extrañado pero me deja continuar. Le doy un breve resumen de lo que se, y por primera vez, creo que me sonríe debajo del cuello de su bata.

Toma su maletín y toma a Gaz para salir corriendo los tres. Aprovecho la carrera para avisarle lo que esta pasando. Sobre las naves que están volando, quienes son y a quien buscan. Ahora si me cree cuando le digo que es a Zim.

Papa corre y me escucha al mismo tiempo, asintiendo a todo lo que digo. Me siento tan feliz.

Gaz ha vuelto a caer, frenamos de nuevo y la tomamos para reanudar la marcha, el techo esta a dos pisos, los elevadores ya no son seguros y aun falta por correr un buen tramo.

Hay un estallido, el piso se agrieta y parte por completo. El impacto hace que mi padre suelte a Gaz, ella cae hacia el precipicio, pero yo soy más rápido y uso uno de mis inventos para rescatarla. Subo a Gaz sin problemas y ella me golpea por haberme tardado. Me giro adolorido a mi padre, y el me dedica una mirada increíble, es una mirada de admiración. Orgullo. Cuanto espere para ver eso en él. Sólo Dios sabe cuanto espere.

Seguimos corriendo. Hemos llegado a las escaleras, estamos subiendo cuando un nuevo estallido provoca un gran temblor. Fragmentos del techo empiezan a hacer y un intenso fuego surge de la puerta por la que entramos.

Corremos como podemos. Entre el fuego, los temblores y los fragmentos del techo cayendo, siento que es una eternidad. Regocijado, puedo ver la puerta del techo, pienso que estamos a salvo. Un escalón me hace tropezar y me retrazo, mi padre y Gaz son los primeros en salir. Me levanto y corro a la puerta. Y sucede.

Una nueva explosión, destroza todo, las escaleras se colapsan y apenas logro saltar para aferrarme al último escalón que alcanza la puerta. Me aferro como puedo y miro a mi padre, lo llamo para que me ayude.

—¿Papá?—

Lo cuestiono con la mirada. Papá sujeta a Gaz firmemente de la muñeca. Ambos me miran.

—¡Papá!—

Estoy gritando, gritando tan fuerte que siento desgarrarse mi garganta. Siento el fuego quemando mis piernas, siento como el fuego empieza a extenderse por mis ropas, empezando con mi espalda hasta mi rostro. Pero el dolor no es nada, nada comparado a la silueta de mi padre dejándome. Eligiendo a Gaz, salvándola, y dejándome a mi muerte.

El fuego se mezcla con mis lágrimas. Siento como voy a caer. Pero quiero vivir. Quiero vivir. Y lo hago.

Uso mis últimas fuerzas, y logro subir. Me quito mi abrigo, las botas y todo lo que puedo. Mi cuerpo arde, quema y desencaja cada uno de mis huesos mientras me arrastro hasta la única nave que queda.

Es la nave que construí personalmente. Siento como de rabia mis dientes crujen. Tomaron la nave de Tak. Gaz. Fue ella. Ella es la única que sabe cual era la mejor nave, la única que sabe como pilotear aparte de mi los Voot Irken.

Me han traicionado.

Mi padre.

Mi hermana.

Ellos…

—Uhg, rayos— me froto la cabeza con fuerza. Como odio soñar. Lo odio infinitamente. Porque sólo sueño con el pasado. Me levanto, no tengo más ganas de seguir en cama. No tengo ganas de recordar.

Todo esta oscuro. No me molesta, conozco mi departamento de pies a cabeza. Enciendo la luz de lavabo y me miro. Tengo pésimo aspecto. Sonrío con desgana. Hora de ir a trabajar.

Tomo un baño rápido, con ese familiar liquido verde oliva. Lo mas parecido al agua que uno puede encontrar en el espacio. El imperio Irken se a asegurado muy bien de exterminar cualquier rastro de ese ácido H2O tan vital para muchas especies. Entre ellas yo, claro.

Me peino rápido y uso mi copete hacia el frente. Ya no más hacia tras. No más como él. Sacudo mi cabeza, no quiero malos pensamientos desde temprano.

Me cambio rápido y paso al comedor. Tomo un par de Snacks Irken y lo devoro rápido. Tengo suerte, no muchas especies en el espacio pueden digerir la comida Irken, muchas mueren de hambre una vez que sus planetas son ocupados, destruidos o convertidos en estacionamiento.

Me pongo mis guantes y mi casco. Salgo a mi cochera que comparte lugar con la lavandería y tomo mi Voot Cicle, lo adoro de verdad. Parece una motocicleta con cohetes, me causa nostalgia.

Abro la cochera y puedo ver el gran tráfico de _Alt-mira_. Voots de todas las formas y tamaños surcan el cielo, casi al ras de los grandes edificios con estilo Irken irguiéndose poderosamente.

Nada mal para empezar un lunes.

Sonrío, me pongo el casco y aprovecho mi primera oportunidad para unirme al tráfico. Paso un par de Voot Irken, puedo ver a un par de soldados discutiendo dentro. Quizás para ver a donde pueden ir en su descanso.

Alt-mira es una de las muchas colonias mixtas en poder del Imperio Irken. Cuando las invasiones llegan a los planetas, estos son desocupados si no tienen nada bueno que aportar, y mandan a los pocos sobrevivientes a vivir a una de sus colonias improvisadas.

Una forma gentil de decir "¡UPS! ¡Te quite tu hogar, tu familia y destruí todo aquello que amabas enfrente de tus ojos! Pero para que veas que no soy malo, te dejo ese mugriento rincón olvidado de Dios para que te pudras a gusto. ¿Pero quedamos como amigos, verdad?"

Sutil.

Resoplo cansado, me cruzo entre un par de Voots y por fin estoy en el carril que debo.

No falta mucho para que llegue al trabajo. Veo mi vuelta. Pongo la direccional y no tardo en ver las oficinas de Mamá Keff.

Entro a la bahía de Voots y me detengo en mi propio estacionamiento. Me sigue encantando ver mi nombre en un rojo luminoso. Esta escrito en Irken, pero igual es genial. Porque es corto y es muy grande. Impacta de solo verlo.

Bajo de mi Voot y veo caras conocidas.

—Mell— saludo serio al Vortiano que viene.

—¡Que tal Dib!— me responde acercándose con un recién llegado trofeo. Veo que es de Tibs, un gran Alien de cuatro brazos que me sonríe.

—Que tal Dib— me saluda Tibs, su voz sigue tan áspera. Veo que no se ha recuperado de su resfriado, pero seguro me golpearía si le hago el comentario. Su raza es _muuuy_ especial en cuanto al recordatorio de sus debilidades.

—Bien— le digo monótono y miro a su trofeo —Atrapaste a ese Smegoo. ¿500 monies, verdad?— le pregunto mirando al alíen que lleva cautivo. Es mediano, de piel escamosa color café y ojos como tiburon.

—Si, Mell y yo lo llevamos a las celdas. Mamá Keff ya aviso a ese Irken, como sea que se llame—

—Es Merko— le recuerdo serio y frunciendo el ceño —Debes recordar su nombre— le prevengo, y el asiente con fastidio. Mell suspira cansado. Y lo entiendo, la ultima vez que alguien olvido su nombre, casi manda ejecutar a todos, no se como estuvo todo, pero gracias a que recién llegue con un trofeo de alto rango y se lo di de gratis no lo hizo. Aunque claro que el si cobro el millón de monies.

Aun recuerdo ese día. Me despido de Mell y Tibs y sigo de largo a la oficina de Mamá Keff. Seguro tiene algo para mí, siempre lo tiene. Saludo a varios en el camino y muchos me sonríen y me felicitan por mi último trabajo… y de paso preguntan cuando les invito una nueva ronda en el bar.

—Bastardos aprovechados— sonrío divertido subiendo hacia la oficina de Mamá Keff.

Oh, vaya. Mamá Keff esta ocupada con un cliente. Mejor no interrumpir. Me voy a la sala de espera que esta a la derecha de su oficina, saco una POOP soda de una de las maquinas y tomo una revista virtual para ver las nuevas viejas del espacio. Genial, Tres nuevos planetas han sido tomados por los Irken. Creo que habrá nuevos foráneos muy pronto.

Y quizás haya más trabajo para mí.

Los Irken son odiados en todos lados. Pero los que son como yo también. Después de todo, nos aseguramos de terminar su trabajo.

Si, eso es lo que hago. Es lo que soy. Un ladrón de esperanzas, si es que alguna vez las hubo.

Soy un mercenario. Un caza recompensas. Si alguien se opone al Imperio, yo me asegurare de buscarlo y dárselos en bandeja de plata.

Odio lo que soy, pero es lo único que tengo. Lo único que se hacer. Cazar.

Es lo que hago para vivir.

Aun recuerdo como comenzó.

Después de que todo lo que más amaba me abandonara a mi suerte, me arrastre hasta el interior de mi Voot, y lo puse en automático fuera de la atmósfera.

No se si fue suerte o fue que no les importo a los Irken, sólo se que salí bien parado de toda la masacre. Apenas toque el espacio, puse rumbo hacia Júpiter y entre a una cabina de recuperación adaptada para humanos. La verdad no se si hice un buen trabajo, era la primera vez que la usaba, no estaba seguro de nada. Honestamente pensé que moriría.

Pero Dios me escucho, atendió a mis plegarias, y bueno. Funciono, estoy aquí.

Apenas sane, mire mi mapa galáctico. Por suerte había realizado una copia de todos los datos de Tak en mi Voot. Fue como me decidí por Alt-mira. Era lo más cerca que tenía. Ya no quería saber nada más de la Tierra. Y menos aun de la suerte de la humanidad.

Desvié mi rumbo de Júpiter y lo redirigí a mi nuevo destino.

Cuando llegue a Alt-mira, nadie se sorprendió, alíens mas feos y grotescos se habían plantado ahí mucho antes que yo. Pero estaba preparado. Dolorosamente, me había insertado un traductor detrás de mis colmillos, sin importar que idioma fuera, siempre y cuando Tak ya lo tuviera en sus datos, era el idioma que saldría de mi boca. Tecnología Irken de primera mano. Suelo reservarme siempre lo mejor para mi uso personal.

La mayoría ya había adoptado el idioma Irken, así que no me tomo tanto buscar trabajo. El problema era que nadie me quería. Demasiado débil en mi aspecto. Muy bajo. Sin músculo. Muy frágil.

La poca comida que había guardado en el Voot se termino muy pronto, así como el agua. Llegue a un punto desesperado. Si no conseguía trabajo, tendría que ponerme a robar. Y esa no era una buena opción, Alt-mira será una colonia mixta apestosa, pero sigue siendo propiedad Irken, y a los Irken no les gusta que toquen sus cosas. Por lo mismo los Voot del Imperio están en todos lados. Cualquier asomo de resistencia, aunque sea tomar snacks para sobrevivir, es la muerte.

Me había aferrado a sobrevivir tan fervientemente, que no estaba dispuesto a morir por una tontería como esa.

Así fue como llegue a mi trabajo actual con Mamá Keff. Tenía el letrero de _se solicita_ pegado en frente. Apenas entre vi a casi todos los que conozco dentro. Muchos me vieron con cara de burla y otros chasquearon sus lenguas o cosas, en señal de _este no dura ni un día_.

Mamá Keff estaba entre esos. Apenas me vio negó con desagrado. Era una alien enorme, de casi dos metros, parecía una especie de gelatina de barro color miel, con ojos negros y una boca enorme de dientes irregulares. Pensé que era macho hasta que hablo.

Fue directa. Eran Caza Recompensas. Cualquiera que tuviera precio, era cazado y traído con ella para entregarlo al Imperio. No había contrato ni nada, si regresabas vivo con el trofeo, cobrabas. Sino, nadie iba a ir a buscarte. Estabas solo y por tu cuenta.

Dios, estaba desesperado. Y acepte. Me vendí al Imperio.

Me dio un cartel holográfico de mi blanco, una miseria de monies, una identificación barata que rezaba CAZADOR en Irken y escrito apenas a mano o tentáculo mi nombre. Oh, y una bendición de _haber si regresas._

Salí desesperado. No tenía idea de donde buscar o como hacerlo. Subí a mi Voot y Dios, descubrí que Tak lo tenía en su base de datos. Al parecer a cada Voot Irken se le informa sobre los enemigos del Imperio. Y sobre los últimos lugares donde se le vio por ultima vez… y ya que yo tenía un respaldo de toda esa información, fue de mucha ayuda.

Me tomo un buen de tiempo rastrearlo, el dinero o monies, como se le denomina a la moneda Irken, se me había agotado. Fue una suerte haberlo encontrado justo a tiempo.

Y apenas lo hice, lo atrape y tome todo lo que pude de su nave. Como dije, estaba desesperado, y muy hambriento.

Cuando regrese, Mamá Keff y los demás me miraban con asombro. No entendía porque. Hasta que entregue el trofeo y uno de los Irken de la cuadrilla enviada, me dijo que le sorprendía que alguien tan bajo e insignificante como yo hubiera logrado cazar a una presa de rengo S.

Resulta, que el bendito trofeo de rango S, era uno de los más buscados y peligrosos. Quizás lo tome en su peor etapa, solo, herido y con hambre… pero eso no cambiaba que Mamá Keff me había hecho una jugada sucia. Ella y todos. Mandar a un novato con una presa tan grande, menudos hijos de la…

Al parecer tenía una horrenda mirada de odio, porque de inmediato ella empezó a disculparse. Aseguro que era sólo una broma. Una que pudo matarme olvido mencionar.

—Sólo dame mi siguiente trabajo— le sisee con odio hablando su idioma. Ella me miro sorprendida.

—No sabía que hablabas Arkeno— dijo parpadeando sus ocho ojos.

—Mi, siguiente, trabajo— le digo fulminándola.

—Claro, toma— dice pasándome un nuevo cartel holográfico. Observo mi siguiente blanco mientras camino hacia mi Voot. Otro rango S. Ella me sigue curiosa.

—Mis monies— le digo extendiendo mi mano. Ella saca lo que parecen varias tarjetas de crédito color rojo, morado y verde. No tenía idea de lo que eran, pero no iba a verme como idota preguntándole. Los guarde y pase con aire desafiante ante todos, quienes me miran con sorpresa, envidia y admiración.

Algo me quedo sentado ese día. Si quería mi lugar, iba atener que ganármelo a la fuerza.

De nuevo, uso la base de datos de Tak, y logro buenas pistas. Para mi pasaron casi dos semanas, hasta que por fin encontré a mi blanco y lo traje de regreso. Esta vez si que entendí lo que era un S.

El alíen era de mi tamaño, pero si que dio guerra hasta el final. En esa misión, perdí mi ojo izquierdo. Por suerte, el tanque de recuperación logro evitar que muriera.

Para cuando regrese, tenía la mirada de todos sobre mí de nuevo. Veía más sorpresa que la vez pasada. Pensé que era por mi ojo.

Pero de nuevo, fue un Irken el que aclaro mis dudas.

—Vaya, dos S en dos días— silbo sorprendido —Eres bueno, para ser una bolsa de basura— él y los suyos se rieron del chiste y se fueron. La verdad no me importo. Acababa de surgir una nueva duda en mi cabeza.

—Eres rápido— dijo Mamá Keff mirándome con aceptación. Y yo le di una mirada desagradable.

—Mi siguiente blanco— le sisee molesto.

—Ey, calma, no te desquites conmigo sólo porque ellos se burlaron de ti— dijo molesta, pasándome el siguiente trabajo. Otro genial S. en verdad empezaba a odiarla.

—Mis monies— le recordé.

—Si, si, toma—

Me retire a mi Voot, con la mirada llena de asombro de todos. Empecé a detectar respeto en ellos. Más les valía.

En mi vuelo, revise la base de Tak, no solo para ver mi blanco, sino para ver a que rayos se referían esos Irken idiotas. Y todo cobro sentido.

Un año Irken es diez veces más que uno humano.

365 días se vuelven 3,650 días.

Es decir un día de 240 horas. Equivalente a 10 días. Casi dos semanas humanas.

Reí para mis adentros. Ahora ya entendía. Ellos manejaban un calendario Irken, por eso para mi lo que eran días para ellos apenas era la jornada.

Ese es un dato que no pienso darles jamás.

De nuevo, me tomo un día Irken entregar el nuevo trofeo. Todos me miraban con sorpresa y el Irken que había estado divirtiéndose a mis costillas se guardo sus comentarios. Sólo me dio una mirada desagradable. Ni sonreí y ni dije nada. Dios sabe lo bien que conozco a los Irken; si Tak y Zim eran tan volubles, no quería saber los demás. Pero me daba una desagradable idea.

Mamá Keff me miraba con más agrado. Y antes de decirle algo, me paso mi nueva misión. Y si, otro S. Me dio mis monies y me retire a mi Voot. De nuevo mire desafiante a todos y me fui.

Un día Irken después, llegue con mi nuevo trofeo. Ni salude ni nada. Mamá Keff llego a recibirme, diría que casi emocionada de verme.

Esa vez fue una nueva cuadrilla a recoger el trofeo. El Irken que los encabezaba era importante, lo supe porque era más alto que los anteriores. Me miro con desagrado y miroa mi trofeo.

Murmuro algo, que creo que fue ofensivo hacia mi, y chasqueando los dedos, los soldados que lo acompañaban tomaron al alíen. Esta vez, él me pago en persona y se fueron.

Apenas me gire, Mamá Keff ya tenía mi nuevo trabajo. Hurra, otro jodido S.

Me marche, sin dignarme a ver a nadie.

De nuevo, un día Irken después, regrese. Y es fue día que perdí un millón de monies. En realidad, nunca estuve tan conciente del valor de los monies. No son como los dólares, no sabia como usarlos mejor dicho. Solo compraba algo y dejaba las tarjetas, según la cara que ponían, me daba una idea de que si faltaba o de que si me había visto muy generoso.

Pero ese día, oh, ese día. Apenas llegue, me sorprendió ver a ese Irken importante gritándole a Mamá Keff algo de ejecutar a todos. Sus soldados apuntaban amenazadoramente con sus armas y parecía que los refuerzos no iban a tardar. No tenía idea de lo que hablaban pero sonaba malo. Muy malo.

Nadie me había notado, y bien pude haberme ido y salir bien librado de una nueva matanza. Pero aun no estoy tan podrido.

Me acerque a ellos, seguro de que en ese momento era el alíen mas estúpido de la galaxia.

Hice una inclinación respetuosa hacia el Irken, que como todos los de su raza es un maldito deseador de besa traseros, y entre palabras bonitas y haciéndome de lambiscón le ofrecí un cambio; mi trofeo por los demás. Le encanto la idea, como dije, no sabía bien lo que eran los monies, pero en ese momento cuando le dije que mi trofeo era de un millón, ni se lo pensó dos veces.

Se lo llevo diciéndome algo de _Al menos alguien sabe su lugar_ y algo mas como _basuras del espacio_. Y se fue.

Me gire a los demás serio— No se que le hicieron, pero no lo hagan de nuevo— les dije cruzándome de brazos.

Mell fue quien hablo asustado —¡Sólo le pregunte sus datos para una factura! ¡Es de rutina! ¡Ningún otro Irken se había molestado antes!—

—Ningún otro Irken era de esa altura— le aclare —Los Irken son ego en persona, creen que su existencia es sufriente carta de presentación, creen que todos saben de ellos y que todos DEBEN saber de ellos. No saber quienes son es un insulto— les dije recordando con desagrado a Zim. Honestamente espero que este muerto.

—Ah…— dijeron varios entre molestos, sorprendidos, y aliviados.

—Em, pues, gracias— mire a quien había hablado. Era Mamá Keff. La mire con desagrado.

—Mi siguiente trabajo, ya— le dije molesto. Y me aventó mi nuevo blanco. No dije nada y me fui.

Cuando regrese, un día Irken después, descubrí un gran letrero en rojo eléctrico con mi nombre escrito. Me había ganado mi propio estacionamiento. Que al parecer significo mucho.

Apenas baje Mell se acerco con una caja de herramientas —¡Hola Dib! ¿Quieres que revise tu Voot?— lo mire serio, mire mi Voot y le respondí que no.

Mell se vio decepcionado… y le dije que para la próxima. Eso lo animo y me dejo en paz… por un rato.

De paso a la oficina de Mamá Keff, varios me saludaron. Honestamente eso me sorprendió, pero supuse que ya que me debían sus vidas, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Cuando llegue ni toque, ella abrió la puerta de golpe y me sonreía de lado a lado con sus dientes desiguales mostrándose. Pensé que iba a comerme.

Me hizo pasar, y después de una breve charla de agradecimiento y disculpa por haberme hecho perder un millón de monies, me dio mi siguiente trabajo. Y me comento algo de si quería una prótesis para mi ojo perdido. Dijo que conocía un buen lugar.

No dije nada y me fui pensando en la prótesis. Nunca había escuchado nada de eso. Mell me siguió hasta mi Voot, insistiendo en que me llevara un par de snacks para el camino. Las tome y me fui. Ese pequeño Vortiano si que era incansable.

Cuando regrese, de nuevo en un día Irken, descubrí con sorpresa que no había nada. Mamá Keff tenia a los demás en la caza de otros trofeos y todo estaba ya ocupado. Fue raro tener tiempo libre.

Mell se me acerco preguntándome si necesitaba algo. Y le pregunte sobre las prótesis y rápidamente me dio un listado de los mejores lugares.

Le di las gracias y subí en mi Voot. Fui al más caro, pero el mejor sin duda, aunque el especialista casi se muere cuando descubre que mi sangre estaba compuesta de ácido. No era mi culpa que su especie también fuera alérgica al H2O como los Irken.

Me cobro extra, pero obtuve mi prótesis. 100 porciento metal Irken. Garantizado de por vida.

Fue una suerte de que mi cuerpo fuera, según las palabras del doctor, de base orgánica simple. No tuvo tanto problema en conectar mi nuevo ojo a mi cerebro.

Aunque me tomo un poco acostumbrarme a mi ojo izquierdo rojo, además de una cicatriz partiéndome desde la ceja hasta la mitad de la mejilla.

Fuera de eso, mi prótesis es excelente. Tiene uno de los mejores lentes de aumento del espacio. Aunque debo cerrar el derecho cuando lo hago. Me mareo.

Fue agradable tener una operación ambulatoria, pero me hizo darme cuenta de algo. Necesitaba un lugar donde vivir. Desde el principio había estado viviendo en mi Voot, pero ya era hora de buscar un nuevo lugar. Regrese con Mamá Keff y Mell me dio una lista de varios departamentos cercanos. Como no había nada aun y no conocía nada bien Alt-mira, no tuve remedio. Tuve que llevarme a Mell.

Encontré un departamento bueno y me quede con él. Aun sigo lamentando el día que hice eso. Mell no me deja en paz. Una vez lo encontré durmiendo en _mi_ sillón. Y yo _no_ le di la llave.

Después lo encontré durmiendo en mi cama.

Luego haciendo de comer en mi cocina.

Otra bañándose en mi tina.

Por eso no dejo nada personal en mi departamento. No quiero ni saber que haría Mell con mi ropa interior.

Me sorprendió no verlo esta mañana. Eso fue agradable.

Dejo de ver la revista virtual. He estado divagando mucho. Pensando en cosas insignificantes.

Me recuesto en el sillón y miro el techo. Ya tengo 15 años. A penas y puedo creerlo. Han pasado cuatro años desde que llegue a Alt-mira. He crecido bastante. Solía ser de la altura de Mell, y ahora soy tres veces su tamaño. Mamá Keff y los demás también se han sorprendido. Comentaron que mi especie es rara, creciendo tanto en proporción de nuestro estado larvario. Aun no se si tomar eso como un halago.

—Oh, ahí esta Dib— me levanto rápidamente y me giro. Es Mamá Keff y el cliente. Es un Irken. Y es alto, para su especie es decir.

—Tengo un nuevo trabajo— me dice y me indica que me acerque. Lo hago con calma y hago una reverencia hacia el Irken. Es mejor hacerla de lambiscón antes de perder tu cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo ve? Es mi mejor cazador. Pero ya ha escuchado de él, después de todo, me lo ha pedido en persona— dice Mamá Keff emocionada. Al parecer el negocio es bueno.

El Irken me mira detenidamente. Esta estudiándome. No se si debo preocuparme.

—Es alto— dice al fin. Mamá Keff se ve alegre. Ambos asienten y el Irken se va, no sin antes darme una ultima mirada. Siento que debo preocuparme.

—¡Excelente Dib, le has gustado! Aunque no veo porque no, con tu fama de entrega en un día, eres la bomba— me dice ella palmeando mi hombro con uno de sus tentáculos —Te pidió exclusivamente a ti— añade.

Yo la veo serio, no entiendo cual es la gran sorpresa. Trabajamos para el Imperio, vemos Irken a diario.

—Esto es grande Dib— dice ahora, la noto, ansiosa. ¿Preocupada? —Este es un trabajo privado. No es para el Imperio—

No entiendo nada.

—Dib, si haces bien esto, nos va a gotear trabajo en grande— sonríe abiertamente.

—Llover, nos va a llover— le corrijo. Ella niega restándole importancia y me toma con sus tentáculos de los hombros.

—Tienes que buscar a su mascota, no la dañes y por Dios, Dib, no tardes más de un día—

—¿Por qué? —

—Es que le vendí un seguro de un día, si te tardas más el trabajo es gratis— sonríe apenada.

Sabia que debía preocuparme. Ahora soy un buscador de mascotas. Genial.

Tomo el holograma pero ni me molesto en abrirlo. Esto es tan humillante. Ahora voy a ir a buscar un perro espacial o algo así. Que genial.

—¡Dib, Dib! — me giro, es Mell. ¿Es mi camisa la que lleva puesta?

—¿Qué pasa Mell? — pregunto observándolo bien. Si, esa es mi camisa…

—¿Es verdad que vas a ir por un encargo privado de ese Irken? — parece serio. Que raro.

—Si, sobre su mascota— respondo con desgana. Pero observo como el parece preocupado. No, asustado —¿Qué pasa Mell? Suéltalo ya—

—Mm, Dib— vacila —Yo se que sabes mucho de Irkens y todo… pero creo que no sabes como son con sus mascotas— dice nervioso —Ni como las obtienen— añade tragando saliva.

—Mell, córtalo—es Tibs el que ha hablado, esta mirando nervioso a mis espaldas. Me giro y veo que la cuadrilla de Merko ha llegado. Mamá Keff esta con ellos.

—¡Dib, que haces aquí? ¡Vete Ya!— me riñe molesta.

—Enseguida, sólo revisaba unas cosas con Mell— le digo y observo a Merko para hacerle una reverencia de respeto. Fingido, pero no creo que el lo note.

—El Dib— se limita a decirme con desinterés.

—Comandante Merko— saludo, asegurándome de que Tibs me escuche. Y creo que lo hizo, lo veo murmurar su nombre repetidamente para no olvidarlo.

Me despido y voy hacia mi Voot. Antes de subir, abro mi cartel holográfico para saber como es mi nuevo blanco. Estoy preocupado. No es un perro ni nada remotamente parecido. Es un Smegoo.

Lo guardo, y siento raras las palabras de Mell ahora. Observo de reojo a la cuadrilla de Merko. Están intercambiando el trofeo… y uno de los guardias me esta observando. Me paso la mano por el cabello y resoplo cansado. Esto no me gusta.

Me tomo una semana encontrar al Smegoo en cuestión. Una vez que empiezas a conocer las rutas comunes en el espacio, es más fácil hacerte de fuentes. Y Mamá Keff me paso unas muy buenas. Y el precio lo vale.

Lo encontré en un bar de mala muerte cerca de la colonia mixta de Pox. Estaba rodeado de muchos de sus amigos, creo. Sólo tuve que esperar lo suficiente hasta que todos terminaron ebrios. Una tarea extremadamente sencilla. Jamás tuve una así.

No me costo trabajo tomarlo en brazos y cargarlo hasta la nave. Era más ligero de lo que esperaba.

Lo coloque en una de las jaulas de mi Voot y me asegure de colocarle los grilletes adecuados. No dañarlo, eso era importante.

Estaba a mitad del camino cuando lo vi despertar. Íbamos bien de tiempo, un poco más y llegábamos al medio día.

—Tu eres el Dib…— vi al Smegoo observándome. Parecía que lo ebrio se le había quitado. Que especie tan fascinante.

—Así es— le respondí, poniéndome de pie y acercándome a él —¿Necesitas algo?— pregunte mostrándole unos Snack y una POOP soda.

—No gracias— se le ve muy calmado, capaz de tener una conversación racional. Es la primera vez que me pasa. Por lo general solo recibo amenazas de muerte y comentarios de traidor o algo así.

—Así que ese infeliz de verdad esta tan ansioso— lo observo sin decir nada. Se reconocer cuando viene una especie de revelación confortante. Abecés es lo único que tienen algunos, un instante para decir lo que sienten de corazón antes del fin.

—Le pago al mejor cazador de este lado de la Galaxia solo para encontrarme, estoy sorprendido— sonríe mirándome —¿Sabias que Tok fue el invasor encargado de mi planeta? —

—No, desconozco todo eso— respondo.

—Si, o eso era antes de hacerse alto y ser ascendido, bueno, solo un poco, esas sabandijas no crecen mucho— ríe divertido. Yo sólo escucho —Si, luche contra el varias veces ¿sabes?, nadie me creyó cuando les dije que nos estaban invadiendo —chasquea la lengua negando— Y mira nada más, ¡Tenia razón! El loco de Ness tenía razón— ríe de nuevo. Casi con amargura —Aah… tenía razón… y me rendí muy rápido, cuando nadie me creyó… me rendí, y mira como estoy pagando eso…— ahora me mira, y lo veo sonreír. Casi con gusto.

—Se muy bien quien eres Dib _Un-día_— sonríe con malicia —Un perro del Imperio, un traidor, eres escoria… y pronto vas a ser una buena mascota— sonríe. Veo el veneno en sus ojos. En verdad me odia. No lo culpo.

Se acerca a los barrotes, y siento como le gustaría matarme con la mirada —Los Irken no son como ninguna especie del universo, Oh, no. Ellos no te bañan en amor, si es que entienden el significado de esa palabra. No son amables o cariñosos. No, no…— veo sus ojos estrecharse en odio— Pero cuando uno de ellos te toma, te vuelves TODO. Su odio, su pasión, su frustración, su obsesión… tú te vuelves el centro de todo eso —me sonríe con perversión— Así que bienvenido a mi Voot, Dib _Un-día_, por que tu y yo sabemos como te has esmerado en ser el numero uno, y se que tu, como yo, sabes como los Irken adoran tener lo mejor—

Me ha hecho enojar.

Me siento a lo indio frente a él, para estar a su altura. Cruzo mis dedos a la altura de mi barbilla y lo miro fijamente con ambos ojos.

—Déjame decirte algo, Ness de Smegoo— empiezo, tratando de conservar mi calma— Mi planeta, llamado Tierra, fue masacrado por los Irken hace 4 años, yo tenía entonces 11 años, para mi especie, es casi como ser una larva, no sabes mucho, y eres extremadamente ingenuo— le explico sin apartar mi vista de él— Por que crees en los tuyos. Un día, un invasor, Zim, llego a mi planeta. Inmediatamente reconocí su estado alienígena, trate de desenmascararlo, busque el apoyo de mi gente— hago una desagradable pausa— de mi familia… mi padre y mi hermana… ¿Sabes lo que es un padre, una hermana, familia? ¿Conoces el concepto de eso Ness de Smegoo? — el asiente de mala gana, quizás odia darme la razón en algo— Excelente— respondo volviendo a cruzar mis dedos bajo mi barbilla.

—Ellos eran todo para mi, y me dieron la espalda— añado estrechando mis ojos con furia contenida— Los seres que más amaba me dieron la espalda, mi gente me dio la espalda. Me creyeron loco, insano, un defecto—

—Como dije Dib _Un-día_, bienvenido a mi Voot— resopla él molesto.

—No me confundas contigo Ness de Smegoo— lo interrumpo —A pesar de que ellos me habían abandonado, yo intente salvarlos. Era mi deber hacerlo. Aun sino me creían, aun si no me amaban, era mi deber hacerlo. Protegerlos aunque fuera de ellos mismos— me mira curioso, quizás no esperaba esa respuesta— Y lo hice. Hasta el punto de casi morir, lo hice. Lo único que me mantuvo con vida fue saber que un día más contra Zim, era un día más de libertad para ellos. Aunque ellos me odiaran. Seguía haciéndolo, una, y otra, y otra vez. Casi apunto de morir. Nunca, y entiende esto, nunca me rendi. Seguí luchando contra Zim hasta desfallecer. Seguí luchando incluso el día que la Armada llego—

Hago una pausa, necesito el aliento. Veo al Smegoo mirándome contrariado.

—Si luchaste tanto contra el Imperio, ¿Por qué no te uniste a la resistencia? ¡¿Por qué ser un traidor?!—

Tengo ganas de reír.

—¿Traidor de quien?— le pregunto con calma. El me mira molesto.

—¡De tu gente, tu familia!—

—Mi familia— repito monótonamente —¿Sabes lo que ellos me hicieron ese fatal día, cuando la Armada llego a mi planeta?— quisiera sonreír, pero no puedo —Me mataron para salvarse ellos—

El Smegoo parece sorprendido. Es casi gracioso.

—Siempre estuve un paso delante de los demás, por eso, supuse que necesitaríamos naves de escape sólo por si mi peor pesadilla se hacia realidad. Y así fue— le digo sin expresión—Y ese día, cuando fui a rescatar a mi familia… mi padre se encargo de que yo no pudiera sobrevivir. Me dejo a mi muerte mientras el fuego de la guerra me quemaba. Y mi hermana le ayudo. Tomo la mejor de las naves, y se fueron. Se fueron y me dejaron moribundo—

El Smegoo me mira serio. Parece incluso compadecerse de mi. Siente lastima por mi. Sus ojos se ven más humanos que los de cualquiera de mi especie. Irónico.

—Y mi lealtad se fue con ellos Ness de Smegoo— me pongo de pie con calma —Mi gente y mi familia, ya no significan nada. No tengo lealtad para nadie que no sea yo… y sobre el comentario de ser una mascota— me giro a verlo y el a su vez lo hace —He hecho cosas horribles, soy un perro del Imperio, soy escoria, y los que son como yo nunca terminan bien ¿O si? — le doy la espalda— Y hace mucho que acepte todo castigo que venga… porque es la única forma de pagar por mis pecados—

El resto del camino es en silencio. Ni el habla ni yo lo hago.

El se arrepiente por lo que dejo de hacer, y yo lo hago por lo que nunca deje de hacer. Dos caras de la misma moneda, y al final, ambos terminamos igual. Sirviendo al Imperio.

Cuando llego, Mamá Keff me recibe tan feliz que no cabe en si misma. Mira mi trofeo y puedo jurar que sus ojos tienen el símbolo de los monies en ellos. Mell me ayuda a llevar al Smegoo a una celda. Nos damos una última mirada. Casi puedo jurar que somos iguales.

Me retiro y Mell se va a hacer lo suyo, reparar los Voot de los que van llegando. Yo nunca e tenido ese problema, porque sólo yo toco mi Voot. Lo último que quiero es andarme encontrando a Mell en mi Voot usando mi ropa interior. No gracias. Quisiera conservar lo único de intimidad que me queda.

Pasa apenas un minuto Irken, que es una hora mía. El cliente ha llegado. El que una vez fue el invasor Tok se ve sumamente contento. Yo estoy fingiendo estar ocupado con mi Voot y los veo irse derecho hacia las celdas.

Resoplo cansado. Al final me decido por hacer un chequeo de rutina. Quiero salir de inmediato, no planeo quedarme. Esta es una entrega que me ha dejado un mal sabor de boca. Tomo mi lista de rutina y empiezo a revisar los medidores. No me toma mucho y solo descubro que necesito combustible y provisiones.

Creo que es hora de ir a Foodcourtia. Ahí todo es más barato. Y creo que me voy de ya.

—Eres muy bueno, Dib _Un-día_—

Como odio que cualquiera se de el derecho de entrar a mi Voot. Me giro y veo sin sorpresa que es ese Irken. Ex-invasor Tok. Sus ojos rojos estan brillando. Me siento como un jamón colgando a la vista de un lobo hambriento.

Hago una reverencia de respeto. O eso creen todos por aquí.

—Es muy amable, Irken Tok, pero—

—Has escuchado de mí— me interrumpe, casi emocionado.

Estos Irken y su ego. Siento que veo a Zim por todos lados.

Asiento con calma —Usted solía ser un Invasor. Se encargo de Smegoo. Fue promovido gracias a su altura— aseguro. Si ese Ness me ha mentido y me meto en un lío por su culpa, lo mato. Pero creo que no lo hizo, el Tok parece complacido. Hurra. ¿Dónde esta Mamá Keff? Que se lo lleve ya.

—Trajiste a mi mascota antes del fin de jornada, un record para tu fama sino me equivoco, Dib _Un-día_— sonríe cruzando sus brazos.

En realidad no sabía que tenía fama hasta hoy —Creo que los rumores sobre mi están muy sobrevaluados, sólo e tenido suerte— le aseguro. Mamá Keff ¡¿donde rayos estas?!

—Y sin embargo, lo trajiste— amplia su sonrisa. Podría jurar que esta coqueteando conmigo. De no ser porque los Irken no juegan con nada, lo toman o lo destruyen. Estoy seguro que esta probándome. Si planea asustarme, buena suerte, hace mucho que le perdí el miedo a muchas cosas. Incluso ser mascota no sería una molestia. Desgraciadamente he hecho cosas peores. Eso hago para vivir, soy un ladrón de esperanzas, un perro del Imperio. Escoria.

Hace mucho que me vendí, cambiar de dueño no va a cambiar nada de lo que hice, o las cosas que provoque.

—Le agradezco su reconocimiento, significa mucho viniendo de un Irken Elite como usted, pero le aseguro que sólo es suerte. Sólo un trabajo más— le digo pasándome la mano por el cabello. Una manía que tengo cada vez que estoy cansado. Noto que mira eso muy detenidamente. Espero que no crea que voy a dejar que me palme la cabeza y me diga _buen chico_.

—Nos estaremos viendo, Dib— dice al fin retirándose.

—Pase buena jornada— sonrío como despedida. El me da una última mirada y desaparece de mi vista. Voy a poner un seguro extra en la puerta. Suspiro y le aviso a Mell que voy a resurtirme a Foodcourtia, le pregunto si se le ofrece algo. Sonríe de cuerno a cuerno y me pide unas varitas de caramelo.

Mamá Keff me alcanza rápido y me da mis monies. Me da una charla rápida de nuevos negocios y más monies en nuestro futuro. Y se molesta cuando le digo que voy a Foodcourtia, dice que no soy alíen de prioridades.

Voy a perder dos días Irken para llegar a mi destino, eso enoja mucho a Mamá Keff y me pasa 3 nuevos blancos. Todos ellos S. Abecés creo que abusa de mi generosidad.

De mala gana subo a mi Voot y emprendo la marcha. Tengo en la cabeza a ese Smegoo y un mal sabor de boca por su culpa. Es irónico encontrar a alguien tan parecido a ti, en tan pésimo estado. No se que será de el, se de Irkens por lo que vi de Zim, pero sobre su intimidad, la verdad no es algo que me gustaría desvelar.

En el camino a Foodcourtia, logro hacerme de uno de mis trofeos. Ahora solo quedan dos. Pero en verdad que este es escandaloso. No ha dejado de gritarme mil y un majaderías en su idioma natal. Eso, y que no a dejado de llamarme "Dib _Un-día_".

Honestamente no tenía idea de que tenía fama. Se que soy rápido, bueno, según ellos. Pero nunca creí que fuera para tanto. Siempre que iba por los trofeos, salvo la batalla sin cuartel y las amenazas de muerte tras su captura, nada más se hablaba. Los Irken tampoco aportaban mucho. Solo me miraban con desagrado, interés o desden. Pagaban y se iban. Me da mucha incomodidad que sepan quien soy. Pierdo el elemento sorpresa y eso no me gusta.

Por fin he llegado a Foodcourtia. Me detengo en una de las conocidas bahías de carga. Estaciono mi nave y después de asegurarme de que mi trofeo no va a escapar, salgo con mi lista hecha para hacer mi pedido.

Puedo ver que hay mucha fila. Resoplo frustrado y me dedico a esperar mi turno. Avanzo lento hasta que llego a la caja. Una Irken me atiende, me da mi número y llama a otro Irken más bajo. Conozco el procedimiento. Siempre vengo aquí.

El pequeño saca su lista y anota todo lo que necesito. Toma mi pedido y me retiro ami Voot a esperar. Saco una paleta de azúcar de mi bolsillo y la degusto sentado en la compuerta de entrada. Suspiro cansado y me agrada saber que mi trofeo ya se canso de gritar y ahora esta durmiendo.

—¿Dib _Un-día_?— me giro por inercia al escuchar mi nombre, no por mi apodo ¿desde cuando comenzaron a llamarme así?. Descubro a un Irken mirándome sorprendido junto con otro que lleva en un Voot de carga mis cosas.

Me levanto por cortesía, pero creo que ellos se enfocan más en mi altura —Si— respondo al fin.

El Irken me mira extrañado —No eras tan alto— eso no fue broma. Piensa que soy ilegalmente alto. Podrían reírme de eso, pero los Irken son tan cerrados de humor. Los Irken no solo son Hidrofóbicos, sino que además, se alteran fácilmente cuando alguien crece demasiado para su aceptación. Simplemente no toleran que una raza alcance el tamaño de cualquiera de ellos y después supere a sus amados y jodidos Más Altos. Mamá Keff tuvo muchos problemas por eso. Y yo en varias ocasiones desde que empecé a crecer. Simplemente odian a los altos.

—Es mi sistema biológico, ninguna alteración, puedo asegurarlo— le digo mostrando mi credencial de cazador. El la toma con recelo y con todo descaro va a su oficina a cerciorar mis datos en su red. Jodido paranoico.

Aunque quien puede culparlo. Para ellos apenas han pasado meses desde la última vez que me vieron, pero para mi van 4 años. Es algo que no puedo evitar. El otro Irken me mira con curiosidad, decido sentarme para no ponerlo nervioso. No quiero que me dispare o algo. Muchos en verdad se ponen muy inquietos.

Después de un rato, llega el dichoso paranoico con cara de pocos amigos. Al parecer no encontró nada malo en mí y eso le molesto… porque lanzo todas mis cosas sin tacto.

No dije nada. Se ve que quería la mínima excusa para detenerme por algo. No le iba a dar el gusto. Al final me arroja mi credencial y se va murmurando majadería y media en mi contra. Bastardo imbécil. Al menos aun tengo mi libertad de pensamiento y puedo insultar a quien quiera cuando quiera y tan despreciativamente como quiera.

Eso si es genial.

Despego, y regreso a surcar el gran espacio. No tardo en encontrarme una Combustilera en un asteroide. Me detengo a llenar mis reservas y despego de nuevo. Ya con todo listo, voy en busca de mis dos blancos restantes. Quizás con nueva compañía mi trofeo se calle y me deje pilotear a gusto.

Un día después, estoy rumbo a Alt-mira, con mis tres blancos bien encerrados y yo con cara de haber pasado por un campo minado. Los dos S más complicados que me han tocado. Uno estuvo en verdad apunto de matarme. Tuve suerte. Mucha suerte.

Me sorprende en cierta forma como he estado tan lejos. Hace casi una semana que no piso la bahía de Mamá Keff.

La primera vez en años. Es extraño, pero es raro no ver esas caras conocidas. A lo que uno se acostumbra cuando esta solo. Extraño.

Cuando piso la bahía, Mell, como siempre, es el primero en ir a mi encuentro. Tibs esta ahí con el, seguro vienen a ayudarme con los trofeos. Entre todos los bajamos y los encerramos. Estoy muerto. No veo a Mamá Keff, Mell dice que salio por negocios. De hecho, eso suena bien. Quiero descansar. Me despido de ellos, y les digo que voy a casa. Cierro mi Voot herméticamente y tomo mi Voot Cicle para irme. Extraño mi departamento.

Me uno al tráfico rápidamente y apresuro mi paso. Sólo quiero dormir. Apenas cruzo el umbral de mi hogar, escucho a la casera llamarme desde la puerta de la entrada. Gruño con desgana, saco los monies de la renta y una vez pagada, se va muy contenta agitando sus ventosas.

Tomo una ducha rápida y me dejo caer pesadamente en el colchón.

No se cuanto tiempo pasa, pero me quede dormido de inmediato. Pero no dura mucho. Un par de gritos me despiertan. Eso me altera un poco. Tomo mi pantalón y me pongo a medias la camisa. Abro la puerta y veo como la casera, Ang-gu, cierra la puerta del departamento que esta a tres puertas del mío. Es una familia de Vortianos. Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y veo la escena. Ang-gu les grita que ya fue mucho el retraso con la renta. No más oportunidades, están fuera.

No los conozco, pero los e visto. Los padres siempre esconden a sus hijos cuando me ven. No los culpo, soy el equivalente a un vendedor de droga para ellos. Algo que puede dañar a su prole de por vida. Porque eso soy. Un ladrón de sueños. Un Perro del Imperio. Soy Escoria.

El padre esta rogándole a Ang-gu más tiempo, tiene 5 hijos. Muy pequeños aun para estar a la intemperie. No funciona. Ang-gu solo habla el idioma del dinero. No tienes, no estas en su frecuencia.

La madre y la hija mayor lloran, mientras los más pequeños no entienden nada de lo que esta pasando. Sólo se aferran a su madre en busca de refugio. Esta clase de cosas te parten el corazón. Si es que aun lo tienes. Abecés mi único consuelo es que no estoy tan podrido.

El padre me ha visto y me mira rabioso, creo que piensa que me estoy burlando de ellos. Irónicamente todo lo contrario, los entiendo muy bien. Yo perdí todo al igual que ellos, la única diferencia es que al menos ellos se tienen los unos a los otros. A mi me abandonaron.

—Tengo espacio en mi departamento— le digo con calma —Al menos hasta que consiga un mejor lugar, pueden usarlo—

Veo con solo mirarlo que el padre dice _NO_. Pero la madre esta nerviosa y me mira entre _si_ y _no_. Esta conciente de que soy un pelirgo. Un indeseable. Pero los niños... los niños... Me encanta ver su rostro debatiéndose entre el bienestar de sus hijos, preguntándose que será lo mejor para ellos. Me gusta, porque me hubiese hecho tan feliz que mi padre tuviera esa cara alguna vez por mí.

Ambos discuten casi a susurros, no quieren espantar a los niños pero tampoco desean que yo me entere de su desacuerdo tan obvio. No saben que hacer. Como envidio a sus hijos. Se ve que tienen buenos padres. Tienen suerte.

Entro a mi departamento con calma. Voy a mi cuarto y me apresuro a terminar de cambiarme. Tiendo la cama y tomo las pocas cosas mías que tengo en el baño. Mi cepillo de dientes entre ellos. Salgo del baño y me topo con la familia. Están en el umbral, mirándome. Su union me roba el aliento. Como los envidio.

—Esa es la habitación principal— les digo señalando detrás de mi— este es el baño, la cocina, el comedor y la lavandería comparte lugar con la cochera— digo apuntando cada área con mi dedo índice —Hay suficiente comida como para una semana— añado y saco la llave de uno de mis bolsillos y se la arrojo al padre que la toma en vuelo —La llave, sólo hay una así que cuídenla. Les dejo mi Voot Cicle por si lo necesitan. No es muy recomendable para viajar en familia, pero les ayudara a moverse por si lo necesitan. No espero que lo hagan, pero si pasa algo saben donde buscarme, de eso estoy seguro. Nos vemos luego— me despido sonriendo y los paso de largo.

Puedo sentir sus miradas incrédulas a mis espaldas. Bajo la escaleras y saco unas gafas oscuras. Hace mucho que no camino por las calles de Alt-mira, no desde que empecé a trabajar para Mamá Keff. Hay muchos indigentes. Muchos Alíen que no han tenido la suerte que yo. Compro un par de snacks en una maquina y se los reparto a los que veo. Algunos me miran incrédulos pero el hambre no les deja hacer preguntas. Les dejo un par de POOP sodas y sigo mi camino.

Siento que hace mucho que no estoy vivo. Demasiado tiempo en el espacio supongo… te roba poco a poco parte de lo que eres. O lo que fuiste.

Me ajusto mi mochila al hombro. Tengo ganas de caminar. Ver las calles, los rostros. Ver su dolor hace que me sienta casi humano de nuevo. Es bueno saber que aun no estoy tan podrido. Noto a un par de alíens voluntarios más adelante. Es increíble ver como ellos son universales, donde uno pasa de largo todo, hay pocos que se detienen a ayudar a los demás. Saco un puñado de monies y los dejo caer de paso en su caja recolectora de donativos. No me detengo, pero escucho exclamaciones de sorpresa tras de mi. Un _gracias_ es lo último que escucho al dar la vuelta en la siguiente esquina.

Hay irkens por todos lados. Un aspecto más de Alt-mira.

La mayoría de ellos parece aburrido y miran a todos con desgana. Paso frente a la mayoría de esos Irken sin mucho caso. Ya todos aquí estamos acostumbrados, ellos son el recuerdo de que somos libres, pero sólo hasta que ellos quieran.

Todos en Alt-mira, y en todas las colonias mixtas lo sabemos. Todos somos perros sin dueño, buscando un lugar al cual pertenecer.

La ciudad se ve incluso más llena, no tardaran en expandirla muy pronto. Tres planetas fueron tomados hace poco, es normal que empiecen a llegar mas foráneos. Más caras tristes. Más ojos secos de tanto llorar.

Me siento casi afortunado. Yo no extraño a nadie de los míos. No me pregunto si habrá algún humano por ahí, no pregunto como estarán, ni como vivirán. Porque no me interesa. Hace mucho que ya no me importa.

Me detengo en un alto de color naranja, esperando que el tráfico pase rápido. Reparo un poco en lo gracioso de mi actual situación, estoy rodeado por lo menos de 3 docenas diferentes de alíens y no estoy nada incomodo. Sonrío para mis adentros, antes esto me hubiese matado del susto.

El alto cambia a amarillo y todos avanzamos. Algunos de los que caminan a mi lado son tan altos como yo, la mayoría no tanto. Muy pocos me pasan por casi tres cabezas. Mientras los dejo atrás y otros me pasan, escucho parte de sus conversaciones, algunos ríen de chistes, otros hablan de las nuevas victimas, otros se preocupan del pan que llevaran a la mesa con sus familias y amigos… es algo casi mágico.

No suelo usar esa palabra muy seguido, pero no se como describirlo. Aquí no hay alíen de aquí, o allá… no, aquí sólo hay seres que quieren vivir. Nada más.

Es agradable caminar a su lado, pero se que si ellos supieran quien soy y lo que hago, no dudarían en matarme. Soy después de todo el ladrón de sus esperanzas. El perro de Irk. Soy solo escoria sin nombre.

Su peor pesadilla.

Me confundo entre todos, y sigo mi camino. Admiro algunos aparadores holográficos que muestran los nuevos planetas ocupados, así como sus terribles destinos.

Irónicamente, se que mi trabajo se volverá muy productivo. Por cada planeta ocupado, la sed de venganza se esparce como el aire y no te abandona, te inunda hasta que mueres en ella y por ella.

Muchos van a morir hasta que la sangre se enfríe y piensen con más claridad. Desgraciadamente, no muchos viven para ese momento. La mayoría si no es que todos, son aplastados por el imperio hasta la extinción misma.

Y yo ayudo a terminar el trabajo.

Y aun así, es agradable perderse entre ellos. Me hacen sentir seguro. Me hacen recordar que no estoy solo. Aunque me odien por lo que soy y por lo que hago, aunque mi existencia sea odiada por todos y cada uno de ellos por el resto de los siglos… me gusta estar entre ellos.

Porque ellos son la prueba de que tengo razón.

Verlos, rozarlos, escucharlos y sentirlos en el aire, con sus murmullos alzándose en risas o llantos, con amor u odio en sus miradas, o solo con tristeza reflejada… ellos prueban que tengo razón.

Ellos son la prueba.

Yo, Dib, tengo razón.

Camino entre ellos y me confundo con las siluetas de rincones ajenos a esta galaxia, paso entre ellos casi fundiéndome en sus movimientos, hasta que llego a mi destino.

Me giro antes de llegar, sólo para ver un poco más sus cuerpos como fantasmas sin rumbo. Es lo bueno de caminar, te ayuda a despejarte.

Entro a la bahía, muchos me miran extrañados. Es la primera vez que me ven caminando al trabajo. Los saludo con un asentimiento y los paso de largo. Acabo de ver a Mamá Keff y quisiera cobrarle. Tengo planes para ese dinero. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se que quiero usarlo para algo, no sólo para invitar tragos en un bar.

Ella me mira y sonríe —¡Dib, aquí estas!— me dice acercándome a ella con uno de sus tentáculos —¿Dónde había estado mi cazador número uno, eh? ¡Te tengo un gran negocio!— debe ser muy bueno, parece que quiere besarme.

—¡Aquí esta tu nuevo blanco, disfrútalo y date prisa!— me dice sonriendo de extremo a extremo.

—… mi pago anterior— le recuerdo y ella de inmediato me suelta los monies.

—¡Ahora vete y hazme más rica!— eso, en su idioma, seria como un _oh, cuídate mucho mi querido y amado Diby_. O algo así.

Me acomodo la mochila de nuevo y voy a mi Voot, pero antes saco a Mell de una compuerta externa.

—¡Solo estaba revisando!— me dice nervioso al verse atrapado.

Me quito las gafas y le doy una mirada seria —Ya te dije que luego puedes revisarla—

—¡Siempre me dices eso; luego Mell, luego, si, luego!— me mira molesto—¡Soy el Técnico en Jefe aquí, creo que soy el más calificado para saber si una nave tiene un desperfecto que puede ser letal en tu viaje!— me asegura con orgullo.

—O quizás— le digo sonriendo de lado—No aguantas no saber. Esto es por tu ego de Vortiano, no por mi seguridad— le digo abriendo mi Voot y subiendo en él.

—¡Mentiras!— dice dando un salto—Vas a ver una jornada de estas Dib, una jornada de estas veras que tengo razón y , y, he… ¡Y me rogarás, si, eso, me rogarás porque revise tu Voot! Y yo te diré, no Dib, estoy ocupado, debiste aprovechar cuando aun estaba interesado—

Niego y río al mismo tiempo —Uuuuy, que miedo— le respondo, escuchando un gemido infantil de molestia.

—Pues tú te lo pierdes, ¡Pero regresarás rogando por mi ayuda!— me asegura.

Me asomo por la puerta, sólo porque no quiero perderme su expresión—¿Igual que la vez que trataste de tomar mi Voot Cicle?—

Mell se sonroja fuertemente—¡¡Prometiste nunca decirlo!!— y me arroja una llave de tuerca. Mi llamada para irme.

Me elevo y no tardo en perderme en el horizonte, llevo la expresión de Mell muy bien grabada, y me anima gran parte del camino.

Regreso un día después y con mi trofeo. Debo irme de inmediato, Mamá Keff tiene algo nuevo. Apenas cobro me voy. Me mantengo así cuatro días Irken seguidos. Solo llego a Alt-mira para cobrar y de nuevo irme. El tercer día incluso hice dos blancos juntos.

No me había equivocado, el trabajo a estado abundando mucho. Todos salimos y entramos todo el tiempo, nadie tiene tiempo de nada. Incluso Mell apenas se ha aparecido. Tibs y otros tuvieron varios encuentros con la Resistencia y salieron mal librados.

En todos mis años, nunca he tendió un solo encuentro con ellos. Al principio pensé que era suerte, con el tiempo que mejore, lo adjudique a mi destreza. Pero ahora algo anda mal. Lo siento en los huesos. Conspiración.

He llegado al quinto día, al llegar Nell toma mi trofeo y lo lleva a las celdas. Mamá Keff no esta, aprovecho la oportunidad y le digo a Tibs que regreso en un par de horas.

Subo a mi Voot y me dirijo a mi departamento. Abro la cochera y me reciben los hijos del matrimonio. Se ven curiosos de mi llegada.

Tomo varias cajas y les sonrió en forma de saludo. El padre y la madre no tardan en llegar. Y me miran con duda, aprensión y si, ese desprecio tan familiar.

—Vine a dejarles esto— les digo dejando las cajas en la mesa. Son 5 y las miran extrañados —Es ropa de varias tallas y comida, que creo que ya se termino y algo de dinero— explico y les doy la vuelta —Hasta luego— subo a mi Voot y me dirijo a mi siguiente parada. No quise ni preguntar porque mi Voot Cicle no estaba, quizás lo trae su hija mayor. Espero que no tenga un accidente. Aunque admito que me sorprendió verlos aun ahí. Quizás las cosas están peor de lo que pensaba en Alt-mira.

Digo, para que hayan aceptado _mi_ ayuda, es que en verdad están desesperados.

Voy al edificio de caridad, los Irken se burlan de él todo el tiempo, dicen que los alíens que trabajan ahí son estúpidos. Claro que ellos no entienden el valor de dar sin esperar nada a cambio. Ellos aun tienen un planeta al cual llamar hogar.

Estaciono mi Voot en la bahía y me dirijo al cajero automático de donativos. Les deposito dos millones de monies de mi cuenta privada y me retiro rápidamente. Si alguno me reconoce no salgo vivo.

Antes de regresar al trabajo, hago una última parada en la esquina de los mendigos. El espacio es grande y puedo estacionar mi nave sin problemas. Abro mi compuerta y veo como muchos me miran sorprendidos, otros asustados. Veo algunos Alíen nuevos, quizás de los planetas recién invadidos.

Todos están sucios, acurrucados unos con otros para guardar algo de calor.

Saco las cajas que me faltaban y las voy dejando en el piso. Son 15 y espero que les sirvan. No digo nada, pero una pequeña que se ha acercado curiosa, sonríe cuando ve que es comida. Le sonrío animándola a tomarla.

Así lo hace y corre a con su padre. Este me mira perplejo. Veo que ahora se acercan más a mí.

—Hay comida, ropa, mantas y tiendas de acampar— les explico en voz alta para que me escuchen—Espero que les dure hasta la siguiente semana, regresare a esta misma hora ¿Esta bien? Tomen lo que necesiten y escóndanlo, si los Irken lo ven se los quitaran ¿Me entienden?— pregunto, pero nadie me da respuesta. Subo a mi Voot y despego. Dar caridad es muy mal visto entre los Irken, si alguno me atrapa en el acto, puedo meterme en graves problemas. Si tengo mala suerte, será ese idiota de Merko. Se ve que ya me trae ganas desde hace mucho.

No tolera que haya crecido más que él.

Llego al trabajo y Mamá Keff esta como loca buscándome. Me da cuatro blancos y debo irme de inmediato. El tiempo apremia y necesito los monies.

Entro y salgo. No me quedo más que para cobrar. Mamá Keff esta radiante de felicidad, le traje los cuatro trofeos en un día. Me dio dos más y salgo apenas me paga. Esta vez me tardo, los últimos blancos son muy buenos. Uno por cada día. Mamá Keff no se ve tan contenta ahora, pero no dice nada cuando ve que e perdido un dedo. Extrañare mi anular derecho hasta que pueda hacerme de una prótesis. Por el momento, solo puedo conformarme con un hueco en mi muñeca. Ese maldito Ank-Tsu si que muerde. Por eso le puse un bozal, y me asegure de lastimarlo en retribución… se trago mi dedo.

Tengo que cazar tres blancos ahora. Me voy por dos días completos y cuando regreso, me entero de que nadie aparte de mi regreso. Eso me preocupa, yo me encargo de los S, y Tibs y los demás de los A, B, C y G. Y ninguno ha regresado aun.

Mamá Keff se ve también preocupada.

—¿No te contestan?— le pregunto serio mientras Mell se lleva a mis trofeos bien sujetos, con ayuda de los demás mecánicos.

—No, contigo no me preocupo, nunca te comunicas, pero eres el mejor— me dice cruzando sus tentáculos nerviosa— Pero Tibs, Pecks, Mon, Silva, Stech, Aqua, Coner, Scatch, Austh, Mick, Esternk, Quwyck y Eles si lo hacen. Llaman todo el tiempo para saber donde están—

Me sorprendo. Estoy honestamente anonadado. Ella recuerda sus nombres. A todos ellos. Creo que la he juzgado mal todo este tiempo, pensé que solo le interesaba los monies que le dábamos… pero no. Ella en verdad se preocupa por nosotros.

Me mira nerviosa. Esta asustada.

—Voy a buscarlos— le digo y ella parpadeo todos sus ojos al mismo tiempo. No me cree. Pero hablo enserio. Muy enserio.

—Me voy ahora— le digo y le sonrío con calma—Si preguntan, diles que Sali por un S especial. No tomes más encargos, y no le digas a nadie, ni a Mell o a los demás mecánicos que salí por Tibs y los otros— le aprieto cariñosamente uno de sus tentáculos y subo a mi Voot.

Me pierdo rápidamente en el cielo y empiezo a rastrear la frecuencia de Tibs y los demás. No hay nada. Busco en la base de datos del negocio y veo las últimas frecuencias captadas de todos.

Tengo un mal presentimiento. Todas las transmisiones fueron captadas en la galaxia AOL. ¿Qué hacían 13 cazadores buscando a distintos trofeos en la misma área?

Miro el mapa de la galaxia AOL en mi pantalla, y veo un gran cinturón de asteroides. Un lugar perfecto para una emboscada. Me toma tres horas llegar a la galaxia, y otra más encontrar el rastro flotante de combustible. Hay tanto humo. Tantos escombros.

Algo paso. Algo les paso a todos.

Sigo el siniestro camino hasta el fin. Y los encuentro. Veo el rastro de los Voots en un asteroide. Me froto con fuerza la frente. Llegue tarde.

No hay mucho que hacer. Solo recolectar los cuerpos que flotan sin vida. Dejo que mi nave haga el trabajo. Cuando todos están dentro, me paso al área de las celdas. Todos los cuerpos están ahí, y por lo que veo, fueron ejecutados. Tienen el tiro de gracia en la frente o donde deberían estar sus cerebros.

Deje la nave en automático, vamos rumbo a Alt-mira. Y me quedo con ellos. Rezo por sus almas y su eterno descanso, es lo único que puedo hacer ahora.

Para cuando llego a Alt-mira, es casi la media jornada. Veo a Mamá Keff acercarse rápidamente con una sonrisa. Odio tener que defraudarla.

Bajo de mi Voot, y la detengo antes de que vea el interior. Esta nerviosa, no le gusta la cara que traigo. Le sujeto donde posiblemente están sus hombros y la miro fijo. Triste. Y entiende.

Deja salir varias lágrimas en silencio. Sus ojos brillan demasiado. Murmura algo, y me dice que estará en su oficina. Los mecánicos se acercan extrañados. No ven ningún trofeo a mi lado y su jefa acaba de irse llorando. No veo a Mell entre ellos.

Spak, uno de los Vortianos más viejos se acerca a mí. Nunca le agrade, pero por mi cara creo que se a dado una idea de lo que pasa.

— ¿Fuiste a buscarlos?— pregunta. Reconozco la sorpresa en su voz.

—Llegue tarde, si te alegra saber— le digo de mala gana. Se muy bien lo que piensan todos ellos, _ya era hora_. Por más sonrientes que se vieran, por más agradables que se comportaran con nosotros, son Vortianos. Odian todo lo más remotamente Irken. Están aquí porque no hay más, su única opción es trabajar para el Imperio o unirse a la resistencia. No fueron muy brillantes para encontrarlos y terminaron aquí.

Aunque no los culpo. Se que lo que paso hoy fue una luz en su vida, la muestra de que aun hay esperanza. De que aun pueden tener fe.

Me siento en la compuerta y me paso la mano por el cabello — ¿Quién de ustedes puede decirme si tenían familia?— pregunto observándolos. Algunos me miran como si estuviera loco.

—Hice una pregunta— insisto molestándome de verdad. Parece que ya lo notaron y es Spak quien habla de nuevo. Estoy apenas empezando a darme cuenta de que tienen una jerarquía.

—Tibs tiene una esposa e hijos y Aqua una novia en el bar de Fex, se llama Self… es una Quiliq como él— se rasca entre sus cuernos y mira a los demás. Nadie aporta nada—Si, es todo—

Saco una libreta de mi bolsillo y anoto el nombre de la novia de Aqua. Sobre Tibs, tendré que pedirle la dirección a Mamá Keff. Tengo que decirles lo que paso en persona, no quiero hacerlo, pero tampoco es mi deseo que se enteren por una llamada telefónica o por las noticias.

Me pongo de pie y cierro mi Voot herméticamente. Ellos me miran extrañados.

—No quiero que toquen los cuerpos— les digo, pero puedo asegurar que con mi tono se escucho amenazante. Me doy la vuelta sin más y me dirijo a la oficina de Mamá Keff, toco antes de entrar y la veo sobre su escritorio llorando.

Cierro rápido, no quiero que la vean así. Ella parece no haberme notado y sigue llorando. No quiero interrumpirla. La dejo desahogarse hasta que descubro como sus ocho ojos me miran sorprendidos.

— ¡D-Dib!— dice secándose las lagrimas —Y-yo, yo estaba…— mueve sus labios para decir algo más, pero no puede.

— ¿Puedo acercarme?— pregunto suave, para no incomodarla.

Ella asiente y yo tomo una silla frente a su escritorio —Lamento interrumpirte—

— ¿Llevas mucho ahí?—

—Algo, no quise molestarte…es normal que les tuvieras aprecio, llevabas mucho con ellos ¿O no?— ella ni me mira, solo asiente.

—Desde que funde este negocio— habla después de un momento— Supe que habría riesgos, que todos nos mirarían con odio. Pero la verdad no me importo, necesitaba algo para lograr sobrevivir y nadie había querido contratarme. Demasiado alta— sonríe amargamente —Nadie contrata alíens altos, hace que los Irken se sientan incómodos, y nadie quiere un Irken incomodo ¿Verdad?— me sonríe y le devuelvo el gesto.

—Me uní con varios amigos, y juntos lo fundamos. El padre de Tibs estaba entre ellos— hace una pausa y continua— Estábamos concientes de que quizás muchos no íbamos a regresar, pero valía la pena. Era buen dinero y teníamos hijos e hijas que alimentar… Al principio nos fue bien, de maravilla ¿Sabes?— sonríe, secando unas lagrimas— No importaba quien cobrara, todo lo repartíamos entre todos, como una gran familia… pero, al final, sólo quede yo y después de un accidente, ya no pude seguir. Fue cuando Tibs dijo que el tomaría el lugar de su padre, y no solo él, todos los hijos de mis amigos se ofrecieron a tomar el lugar de sus padres— estoy anonadado. No sabía eso. No sabía que ella tuviera hijos, una familia, y menos aun que todos los que trabajaban aquí fueran los hijos de sus antiguos amigos.

—Y ahora… ahora todos están muertos……— susurra amargamente —Y yo sigo aquí otra vez, sola…—

—Yo no te voy a dejar sola—

Mamá Keff se gira sorprendida, casi anonadada, pero no le doy tiempo a decir más —La verdad, no se como se encargan de los cuerpos aquí en Alt-mira— empiezo serio, creo que sueno casi estúpido por lo que digo— Pero en mi planeta, cuando perdíamos a alguien, velábamos su cuerpo un día y después los enterrábamos… o los quemábamos para conservar sus cenizas…— Mamá Keff a puesto una cara de asco, me siento como idiota, ella acaba de perder lo más parecido a sus hijos y yo sólo hablo de como tratar un cuerpo, no tengo tacto —Sólo, bueno, quiero decir, no se como son los velorios aquí, es decir, no se de esas costumbres, pero lo que vayas a hacer con ellos, yo pago todo— genial Dib, sutil, muy sutil.

Se hace un pesado silencio y la verdad no lo aguanto, me pongo de pie —Iba a buscar a la familia de Tibs para decirles lo que paso, pero creo que eres la persona más adecuada… y creo que también deberías avisarle a la novia de Aqua—

—Si quieres, tú ve con ella— me dice secándose varias lagrimas —No me simpatiza, a nadie nos gustaba, sólo le metía ideas a Aqua en la cabeza—

—Esta bien, voy ahora mismo, ya tengo su nombre y dirección de trabajo— voy a la puerta y antes de salir me detengo—Los cuerpos están en mi Voot, la clave es tierra, se escribe como suena con doble erre… lo dejare aquí para lo que necesites, eres la única indicada para hacerse cargo de ellos— no me giro y estoy apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando la escucho.

—Gracias Dib—

Sonrío suavemente —No, gracias a ti Mamá Keff— cierro y me voy. No digo nada a nadie, se donde esta el bar de Fex. Esta en una de las peores zonas de Alt-mira. Aun es muy temprano y de seguro esta cerrado, pero debo intentarlo, por Aqua, al menos en su memoria.

Tomo un taxi y pronto estoy en el clandestino lugar. Nadie vive aquí, ni siquiera los más desesperados; todo esta lleno u ocupado por bares, casas de citas y estacionamientos. No le deseó a nadie terminar aquí. Me desagrada tanto este lugar, me recuerda a la Tierra. A la humanidad.

Me bajo frente al Fex. Pago y le digo al taxista que puede irse, me deja una tarjeta promocional y se va. Voy a cruzar la calle desierta a esas horas, cuando veo como la puerta se abre. Es Mell. Y esta con una hembra Quiliq.

Me escondo, no me han notado. Los enfoco con mi lente izquierdo y activo el audio amplificado. Nada como la tecnología Irken.

//¿Están todos muertos? ¿Seguro?// pregunta ella. Es una Prostituta, o complacedora, como les llaman aquí. Ahora entiendo porque no le agrado a Mamá Keff; ninguna madre que se respete desea a una como ella para su hijo.

//Si, recibí la confirmación de Lard Nar// ¿Confirmación? Ahora entiendo, ellos son de la resistencia. Aprieto la mandíbula furioso. Ellos fueron los que tendieron la trampa. Sin hacer ruido, saco un par de dardos con somnífero de mi chaleco. No pienso dejarlos ir así nada más.

//Entonces ya no es necesario que este aquí, tu tampoco Nell, es hora de irnos. Hay que hablar con La--//

//¿Eh?// ambos se miran los brazos. Cada uno tiene un dardo. Ella es la primera en caer de rodillas, esperaba que fuera Nell. Es mas duro de lo que pensé, supongo. Ambos miran mudos la calle antes de ceder a la droga. Me acerco a ellos, asegurándome de que nadie este cerca y los tomo sin tacto para arrojarlos al callejón que esta al lado del roído club. Saco mi comunicador y marco al trabajo. La espera del timbre me molesta infinitamente.

Spak es el que me contesta, le digo que me pase a Mamá Keff, que es urgente. Espero un poco más hasta que escucho su voz. Aun esta quebrada. Aun sigue llorando.

—Tengo a los culpables de la muerte de tus hijos— estoy mudo de mi mismo. No tengo tacto —Fueron Nell y la novia de Aqua, trabajan para la resistencia ¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos? Son tuyos, tus trofeos Mamá Keff— no se si me entiende, no la escucho del otro lado. ¿Estas bien Mamá Keff?

—… ¿Los atrapaste?— al fin responde después de un largo silencio. La escucho muy calmada. Es fuerte.

—Si ¿Quieres que los mate?— No puedo creer lo que digo. Jamás e matado a nadie en mi vida, ni siquiera para defenderme en el peor de los casos, pero hoy me siento con animo de hacerlo. Hoy si.

—No, Dib—

— ¿Qué?— respondo sin aliento. Esa es una respuesta que no me esperaba. Tengo un mar de preguntas e indignación revolviéndome el acido del estomago. No puedo creer lo que me ha dicho ¡Son los asesinos de sus hijos maldita sea!

—… ya han muerto muchos el día de hoy Dib… ya no más, por favor…— esta llorando. Me parte el corazón escucharla. Siento vergüenza de mi mismo. Es tan buena, incluso ahora, es tan buena.

—Como me has pedido Mamá Keff, por hoy, no más muertes… por hoy no más…— ella cuelga y yo hago igual. Miro con desprecio a Nell y a la complacedora. Pero entiendo lo que dijo Mamá Keff… hoy fuimos nosotros, ¿Pero cuantas veces no han sido ellos?

Golpeo el muro furioso. Siento como me punza la mano. Como me odio en este momento… me odio tanto…

— ¡BASTA, BASTA!— ¿Qué rayos? Alguien grita. La voz viene del interior del club — ¡AAAAH!— no lo pienso más, dejo a Nell y a la otra y corro a la entrada del club. Por suerte la han dejado abierta, entro con sigilo por el angosto pasillo donde puedo ver más adelante la pista de baile y las mesas. Apenas dejo el angosto camino, veo el origen de los gritos. Hay varias complacedoras y complacedores en un extremo, parecen asustados. No los culpo, Fex esta golpeando con su látigo a uno de ellos. Como me desagradan los Kowed, son peor que los Irken. Y eso es decir mucho.

— ¡Vas a aprender a obedecer!—

— ¡No quiero, suéltame!— bastardo, esta golpeando a una hembra.

— ¡VAS A OBED--!— nunca me ha gustado alardear de mi altura, es peligroso viviendo en el dominio Irken, pero justo ahora, me alegro tanto de ser lo doble de Fex. Sus seis ojos azules me miran con sorpresa y rabia. Le detuve la garra antes de que pudiera azotarla de nuevo.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Fex de Kowed?— saludo fríamente. En el pasado, varios de los hijos de Mamá Keff me invitaron a este club y yo pagaba las rondas para que me dejaran ir. Soy un cliente excelente, siempre pago de más.

— ¡Dib _Un-día_!— me grita, quisiera saber cuando ese apodo se hizo tan popular. Lo suelto y el se aparta, gracioso, parece asustado. Me cruzo de brazos y veo a la victima. Es una Vortiana y se ve joven… no veo ningún código de barras en sus cuernos… no es esclava. Ahora de verdad estoy furioso.

— ¿Desde cuando te dedicas a secuestrar indigentes Fex?— le pregunto, seguro de tener la peor de las expresiones.

— ¡N-no se de que hablas!— chilla, haciendo que todo su pelaje se erice.

—Me pregunto que dirá el Imperio cuando sepan que estas lucrando a sus costillas— sonrío de lado.

— ¡N-NO! ¡YO NO HE HECHO ESO! ¡ELLA VINO POR SI MISMA!— como me gustaría volarle la cabeza en este momento. Maldita basura galáctica.

— ¿Cuánto por tu club Fex?— le pregunto sacando mi chequera.

— ¿Eh?—

— ¿Qué cuanto por tu club? Con tus complacedores incluidos, así como tus guaruras y todo lo que hay dentro— no tengo ni la más minima intención de dejarlos con él. Ya lo dije, los Kowed son peor que los Irken, son casi humanos. Roban, saquean, esclavizan, torturan y violan. Me dan asco.

Lo veo jugar con sus garras —Vale mucho— me sonríe con sus dos bocas llenas de colmillos.

En realidad, nada vale en este lado de Alt-mira, pero se que no rechazara mi oferta —Un millón de monies— le digo extendiéndole el cheque. Sus ojos se abren de forma anti-biológica y me lo arrebata. No me sorprende, le he dado para dos vidas.

—Asumo que aceptaste, ahora retírate de mi club Fex— le digo y él de inmediato se va. No sube a su oficina por papeles o mínimo por algo personal, simplemente se va. Regreso mi vista a los demás, y veo como dos complacedoras Vortianas ayudan a la victima. Y se hace un pesado silencio. Veo miedo, rabia, indignación en sus ojos. Saben quien soy y lo que hago. Soy en parte responsable de que muchos de ellos estén aquí, después de todo, soy un perro del Imperio que termina el trabajo.

— ¿Dónde esta el resto del personal?— pregunto, y de inmediato veo a los guaruras salir detrás de los complacedores. Se estaban escondiendo de mi o de Fex, no se. Para todos ellos soy igual o peor que él. Y ahora soy su amo, lo sé porque veo los códigos en todos ellos; y esa es la regla para la venta de esclavos, los códigos deben estar siempre a la vista.

—Tú— señalo a un Boarak musculoso, sus tres ojos me miran casi con miedo — Trae ante mi a todos—

Se va de inmediato y regresa con varios más en poco tiempo. Le pregunto por algún Voot de carga y el Boarak me muestra la bodega, donde hay un Voot en buen estado y los suficientemente grande para que todos quepan. Tengo un plan.

— ¿Conoces algún medico?— le pregunto, mientras reviso el exterior del Voot.

—Um, si, hay uno cerca… pero no habré sino hasta el fin de jornada— contesta nervioso. Saco 2 mil monies de mi bolsillo y se los doy.

—Dile que le daré lo doble cuando venga. Y asegúrate que traiga un limpiador de códigos— me mira desconcertado, tengo que decirle que se mueva ya para que capte que debe irse. Lo pierdo de vista y regreso con los demás, me miran extrañados y los paso de largo. Recojo a Mell y a su amiga del callejón y los meto al club, sólo para dejarlos caer sin tacto enfrente de todos. Aun sigo molesto con ellos dos.

Me siento en una mesa y espero a que el Boarak regrese. Pasa casi media hora hasta que lo veo con el doctor, a quien escucho murmurar _Dib Un-día_. No se quien hizo popular ese nombre, pero como quisiera matarlo.

— ¿Trae el limpiador?— pregunto molesto, y el doctor inmediato muestra su equipo —Bien, ya sabe que hacer. Límpielos a todos y sane a la Vortiana herida— le doy los 2mil prometidos y le agrego 5mil más— Por guardar el secreto— explico, pero no es necesario, si me delata y caigo, a él le ira peor por haberme ayudado en su momento. En el Imperio Irken caen los traidores y soplones por igual.

Me regreso a la mesa que estaba ocupando, mientras el doctor hace lo suyo. Yo miro sin interés, solo interrumpido un par de veces para volver a sedar a Nell y su amiga. Casi al final de la jornada, recuerdo que no cerré la puerta. Me pongo de pie y le digo al Boarak que cierre todo el exterior, que no encienda luces y que programe la alarma exterior. Quiero la impresión de que esta clausurado, algo que pasa muy seguido por aquí… un Irken la pasa mal en un club, al día siguiente o el dueño es ejecutado o se le despoja de todo… normalmente pasa lo segundo para salvar el cuello.

Tengo hambre. No he tenido oportunidad de comer algo desde que regrese y la verdad necesito aunque sea una POOP soda. Creo que me he hecho adicto a los Snack Irken… mi comunicador esta sonando. Contesto y es Mamá Keff. Se escucha cansada.

— ¿Dónde estas?—

—Ocupado— contesto serio. No quiero que nadie sepa con quien estoy hablando, cualquier error y podría poner a Mamá Keff en peligro. No voy a permitir eso.

— ¿No los habrás…?—

—No—

—…… ¿Entonces que rayos haces que no regresas?— quiero sonreír, empieza a recuperar el animo.

—Estoy ocupado— digo sin expresión.

— ¡Dijiste que no les habías hecho nada!—

—Y es verdad—

—……… ¿No puedes hablar libremente?—

—Tienes razón—

— ¿Irken?—

—Parecido —

— ¿Resistencia?—

—Así es—

—…… más vale que regreses— y me cuelga. Sonrío ligeramente. Es fuerte… ella es muy fuerte. Guardo mi comunicador y me aseguro de que Mell y su amiga sigan sedados… con una patada sin consideración para cada uno.

Es entonces que noto algo bajo la ropa de Mell. Abro su chaleco y sonrío de lado. Es un comunicador… y tiene el emblema de la resistencia. Esos chicos no son nada listos.

Tomo el comunicador y lo guardo en mi ropa. El doctor aun no termina, apenas va en el tercero y estoy aburrido. Voy a darme la vuelta por el bar. Me tomo el tiempo para decirle al Boarak que le diga al resto que coman algo, que tienen permiso de comer lo que sea que haya en el bar y me sonríe. Creo que es la primera vez que lo hace en años Irken.

Me pierdo de su vista y voy a revisar el club de pies a cabeza. Me paso por la bodega y veo que esta bien equipada, la mayoría de las herramientas son Vortianas o Irken… creo que Fex se encargaba no sólo del bar, sino también del robo de Voots. Desmantelar y vender por partes suele ser mejor que vender completo.

Reviso un poco más y descubro un muro falso. Esta lleno de armas de pesado calibre. Fex si que sabe de negocios, el club, esclavos, robo de Voots y tráfico de armas… ¿¡Eso es agua!? ¡Oh cielos, tengo años que no pruebo agua! Sonrío ampliamente y bebo de mi vital líquido. Aah, nada como H2O para sentirte vivo. Cubro de nuevo el muro falso y sigo revisando, mientras tomo de mi deliciosa agua.

Cuando se me acaba, decido checar el Voot. Un poco después descubro que todo esta en orden, solo necesita combustible. Lleno el tanque y se que andará perfecto. Preferiría usar el mío, pero… esta mejor con Mamá Keff.

Reviso un par de áreas más antes de pasar por las cocinas. El Boarak esta ahí junto con varios más, todos ayudando para llevarle comida a los otros. Unos son Vortianos y me miran con desagrado. Si, odian todo lo remotamente Irken, aunque eso remotamente Irken los este ayudando. Y así son las cosas aquí… si no tengo cuidado alguno de ellos me disparará por la espalda. Y no es broma, tengo suerte de que estén más interesados en borrarse los códigos de esclavitud que en mí.

Tomo un par de snacks y POOP sodas y salgo de ahí. Sigo revisando hasta que siento sueño. Estoy en un al macen de limpieza y me acomodo entre las escobas y trapeadores. Si alguien me viera en estos momentos sería el hazme reír de la galaxia… pero por otro lado, pronto voy a estar rodeado de esclavos libres, Vortianos ex-esclavos libres… creo que le pondré seguro a la puerta.

Me despierta la alarma de mi prótesis ocular. Dormí once horas seguidas. Eso es un record. Me estiro y salgo de mi escondite provisional mientras como lo ultimo de mis snacks. Termino de revisar el primer piso y me dirijo al segundo, después de una breve escala en el baño.

Regreso a la entrada, donde veo que el doctor lleva ahora la mitad. Hago una nueva parada y sedo a Mell y su amiga otra vez. Con eso debe bastar para un par de horas más.

Subo al segundo piso, reviso todas las habitaciones en busca de cualquier cosa y con la visión de rayos X de mi prótesis descubro que hay miles de cámaras esparcidas por todos lados. Una nueva novedad, Fex vende pornografía. Lo digo una y otra vez, los Kowed son peor que los Irken.

Me dedico a desarmar todas y cada una de ellas. Estoy asqueado de todo esto.

Al fin las recolecto todas y las junto en una bolsa de basura que tome del almacén. Encuentro una trituradora y las dejo caer dentro sin tacto, no quiero ni un solo rastro de lo que ese enfermo Kowed hizo. Ahora voy a buscar ese maldito cuarto de video, debe estar en el tercer piso, el segundo son puras habitaciones.

Subo por las escaleras y descubro que el tercer piso es la oficina de Fex. Lujosa y llena de monitores que muestran sólo estática. Maldito enfermo. No quiero pensar en lo que hacia aquí. Mi primer impulso es tomar la primera silla que veo y lanzarla en contra de las pantallas. Se hace un gran estruendo y escucho los vidrios salir volando y yo sigo azotando la silla en su contra.

Estoy tan furioso, sólo sigo, una y otra y otra vez; hasta que paro por el cansancio. Jadeo aun molesto y suelto lo último que quedo del mueble. Me giro aun frenético y busco las cintas, estoy seguro que están aquí. Las descubro en un estante. Marcadas por fecha, complacedor y especie. Tomo las que pedo y bajo a la trituradora de basura, hago tres viajes y me aseguro de no haber dejado nada. Dejo que la maquina haga el trabajo sucio.

La adrenalina por fin me deja, haciendo que me relaje. Subo a la oficina y me dejo caer sobre uno de los sillones… después de haber apago el pequeño incendio que se estaba originando en la esquina de los destrozados monitores.

El sueño me vence de nuevo. Mi alarma me despierta, me estiro y bajo al primer piso, quiero algo de comer. Paso de nuevo por el recibidor y veo como muchos siguen comiendo, el doctor casi termina. Han pasado dos días para mí y aun no empieza la nueva jornada. Necesito que empiece ya, los bares deben estar cerrados para cuando los saque de aquí.

Los paso de largo y voy a la cocina. Como algo y esta vez me tomo mi tiempo, no hay ningún Vortiano a la vista. Saco el comunicador de Mell y lo veo un rato.

Con mi estomago lleno me siento mejor y pienso más claramente, marco a la ultima llamada recibida y espero. Suena apenas tres veces cuando responden.

—¿Qué pasa Mell?—

—Perdón, Mell no puede contestar, lo tengo sedado… a él y a su amiga— pausa mental para recordar—¿Self?—

—……— silencio, seguido inmediatamente por un lejano _¡LARD NAR, JEFE!_. Escucho pasos apresurados, voces molestas y un rápido cuchicheo, silencio y de nuevo me responden.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!—

—Dib— me limito a responder. Y escucho _Dib Un-día_ estruendosamente del otro lado.

—Como sea— digo alejando el comunicador de mi oído, me está pillando dolorosamente —Si te interesa recuperarlos, ven por ellos, nos vemos al inicio de jornada en el asteroide Tong, se puntual. Adiós— cuelgo y me tanteo el oído, me duele. Tomo una nueva porción de snacks y sigo comiendo para hacer tiempo.

…… hace muchos años que no hablaba con Lard Nar… no puedo evitar sonreír, es muy nostálgico, aunque creo que ya se olvido de mi… ese tonto.

Mi comunicador esta sonando.

—¿Dib?— Mamá Keff…

—Si— respondo, la escucho suspirar aliviada.

—Hay trabajo, te han pedido exclusivamente— suena preocupada— Puedo negarme a la actualización del sistema de los más buscados, no importa, no somos los únicos cazadores en Alt-mira; pero no puedo negarme a una petición personal de un Irken alto… Dib…—

—Estaré ahí al inicio de jornada—

—Esta conmigo… del otro lado de la mesa… quiere hablar contigo…— mierda.

Suspiro y me froto el rostro con fuerza. Peor momento no podía ser —Adelante—

—¿Dib _Un-día_?— no, caperucita roja, idiota.

—¿Si, con quien tengo el honor?— o disgusto, que es lo mismo.

—Tok— se limita con orgullo.

—Irken Tok, hace mucho que no lo veo, mis más sinceras disculpas por no haberlo reconocido— eso es verdad, de haber sabido no acepto su llamada.

—Tienes que hacer un trabajo Dib _Un-día_—

—Claro, estaré en Alt-mira para el inicio de jornada—

—No, ahora— ese maldito hijo de…

—Pero Irken Tok, no puedo violar las leyes de caza del Imperio Irk, una vez aceptada una misión, no puedo desecharla hasta haber atrapado mi trofeo o que en cuyo caso, otro cazador se haya quedado con él… esta fuera de mis manos, no puedo ir en contra del imperio de Irk— haber si con eso me deja en paz. Los Irken adoran sus leyes, viven y mueren por ellas… y se aseguran que tú también lo hagas. Especialmente morir.

Rayos, acaba de maldecir por lo bajo. Esto es peligroso —Irken Tok— me apresuro —Lo que puedo hacer para compensar este error de nuestra parte, es darle mi frecuencia de comunicador; de esta forma no importa donde este, usted tendrá todo el poder para comunicarse conmigo a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar— quiero matarme por lo que voy a decir, pero no hay de otra —Tendrá exclusividad sobre mi— adiós a mi tiempo libre.

—¿Enserio? ¿Poder total?— lo escucho muy feliz, no lo culpo, ahora ya nada me separa de una mascota, creo… tendré que descubrir que hace una mascota exactamente, creo que ese Smegoo no fue tan claro como pensé y no le quiero preguntar a Mell.

—Si, Irken Tok, poder total— y Dios sabe como aman ellos el poder.

—Bien, supongo que puedo perdonar tu error, pero estaré aquí a primera hora de la jornada— y cuelga. Que buenos modales.

Estoy jodido. Realmente jodido.

Ahora ya no tengo más tiempo, si llego tarde al Tok no le va a gustar nada. Tendré según mucha fama y todo eso, pero cuando un Irken _no_ es feliz, ese _algo _que no lo hizo feliz es eliminado.

Y yo no quiero ser ese algo.

Marco de nuevo a la resistencia y ahora contestan de inmediato.

—¿¡Mell?!—

—No, Dib— me limito.

—¡Túuuu!— esta furioso ¿Es Lard Nar?

—No tengo tiempo Lard Nar— le interrumpo —Hubo un cambio de planes, te veo en una hora en el área acordada. Adiós— cuelgo y termino lo último de mis snacks. Estoy jodido.

Salgo de la cocina y llego al recibidor. El doctor se acerca a mí, por fin terminó con su trabajo. Perfecto. Hora de irse. Tomo a Mell y a su amiga y los cargo en hombros. Les ordeno a los demás seguirme, incluyendo al doctor, no puedo arriesgarme a que lo vean.

Subimos al Voot de carga y me aseguro de que vayan todos. Veo que me miran confusos, muchos con aprensión, no saben si confiar en mi o no. Preferiría que no, después de todo, algún día tendré que cazarlos si el Imperio me lo ordena… y se que lo hará. A la Vortiana lastimada no la pongo con los demás, la siento a mi lado como copiloto, estoy seguro que aun esta adolorida y esos vendajes sobre su cuerpo deben ser incómodos.

Abro la cochera y despego, con las luces apagadas y pegándome a las sombras lo mejor que puedo. Tengo que hacer una parada rápida para dejar al doctor frente a su domicilio, tomo nota mental de donde es, puede servirme en un futuro. Por lo mismo tardo en salir del espacio de Alt-mira, casi media hora. Como odio que estas cosas pasen cuando más tengo prisa.

Una vez en el espacio abierto, enciendo las luces y la nave se ilumina, piso a fondo para recuperar el tiempo perdido, después de haberme asegurado de que la Vortiana a mi lado estaba bien sujeta. Para los demás lamento el abrupto cambio y comprendo cuando algunos se quejan de mi pésimo tacto.

Para cuando llego al asteroide Tong, mi ojo izquierdo detecta el camufle de varias naves. Me alegra que ellos sean puntuales. Tengo prisa… aunque debería mejorar sus tácticas, si mi ojo puede detectarlos, no se que será si se topan con los Irken que están mejor equipados.

Pronto los camuflajes se disipan y puedo ver una gran nave rodeada de una docena de Mini Voots, detecto el estilo Vortiano en todos ellos. Atrás de mí escucho grandes gemidos de alegría. Incluso la Vortiana a mi lado sonríe con algo de dolor.

El comunicador de Mell esta sonando, contesto y es una voz que no conozco.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí Dib _Un-día_— sisea molesto el alíen del otro lado.

—Gracias— sonrío—Ahora, si son tan amables, ¿Podrían abrirme su bahía? ¿O esperan que los tire en medio del espacio?— escucho que me maldice en una lengua nativa, el traductor en mis colmillos me dice que el alíen bien puede ser de Wkwil.

Veo las compuertas abriéndose y entro sin más miramientos. Estaciono el Voot en su bahía donde ya hay un pequeño ejército esperándome y señalándome con lásers. Dejo el Voot encendido y le quito el cinturón de seguridad a la Vortiana que parece muy feliz.

Ella no se lo piensa y de un salto va a la bodega junto con los demás, que ya están arremolinados en la compuerta de salida. Ni me miran, sólo quieren salir… y no los hago esperar. Abro y todos corren muy emocionados. Me giro para tomar a Mell y su amiga e irme de una vez… sólo para toparme con que el Vortiano que pensé alguna vez amigo, esta de pie observándome.

La sonrisa que tenía desaparece. El me mira fijamente y después observa el exterior desde la compuerta abierta.

—Nos trajiste con la resistencia…— me dice con aspecto dolido.

—Trabajas para ellos ¿No?— lo paso de largo y tomo a su amiga en brazos —Vamos, quiero irme de una vez— escucho un _si_ apresurado y ambos bajamos. Puedo ver a Lard Nar encabezando la bienvenida.

Después de un silencio largo y molesto, me doy cuenta de que tengo que hacer todo —¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan?— digo molesto —¿Una nota por escrito o algo así? Sólo vengan a llevársela ¿O quieren que la tire al piso?—

Rápidamente un alíen grande muy familiar de tres cabezas toma la iniciativa. Le paso a la complacedora con cuidado y les doy la espalda. Tengo que irme y ya no quiero perder más tiempo.

—¡Dib, espera!— es Mell quien me llama, no me giro a verlo, pero me detengo…

—Dib…¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿No era mejor matarnos y ya?— escucho un lejano _no le des ideas Mell_.

—No fue mi decisión. Mamá Keff me lo pidió, es a ella a quien debes agradecer…—

—Pero pudiste desobedecerla— añade. Lo escucho desesperado.

Suspiro hondamente y me paso la mano por el cabello. Estoy cansado.

—¡Dib!— rayos, quiere una respuesta. Tan molesto como siempre.

—Hoy somos nosotros los que sufrimos Mell, ustedes mataron a todos los hijos de Mamá Keff…— me giro a verlo de frente, va a decirme algo, pero soy más rápido —¿Pero cuantas veces no han sido ustedes a los que hemos dañado?— desvío la mirada a ningún punto fijo. De repente, siento como si todos hubiésemos perdido el aliento.

La sensación de la mano de un niño sobre la mía me sobresalta. Es Mell, casi olvido donde y con quien estoy.

—¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros Dib?— pregunta mirándome fijo —¡Yo se que no eres malo Dib! ¡Tú no eres como los demás Dib, eres diferente! ¡Cuando no tuve donde vivir y me iba a tu departamento nunca me hiciste el feo, siempre me recibiste y me ayudaste, me diste de comer y hasta me diste ropa!— ok, eso no es verdad. Tú te escurrías a mi departamento cuando no estaba, yo nunca te invite. Y sobre mi ropa, ahora entiendo por que derepente empecé a notar que faltaba…

—¡Siempre compartiste todo conmigo Dib! ¡Cuando ibas a Foodcourtia me invitabas golosinas sin cobrarme!— decías que me ibas a pagar y luego te desaparecías que es diferente — ¡Salíamos juntos y paseábamos juntos!— tratar de robar mi Voot Cicle a mis espaldas y que después todo te saliera al revés y terminaras volando en círculos por todo el espacio mientras yo trato de salvarte de una muerte segura colgado peligrosamente de una de las turbinas no lo considero pasar tiempo juntos —¡Hasta la cama compartimos!—

Ok. Esto ya es demasiado —¡Ese día me fui a dormir y para cuando desperté tú estabas sobre mi cabeza abrazando mi cabello! —

—¡Y lo admite!— me giro molesto e indignado, sólo para ver a varios Vortianos mirándome con la misma expresión que yo. Empiezo a sentir que me estoy perdiendo de algo en todo esto.

—¡Dib, tu y yo hemos tenido algo muy especial, hemos pasado por mucho juntos! ¡Nuestro noviazgo es lo mejor que nos a pasado a ambos! ¡No lo tires por seguir al Imperio!— ¿¡QUÉ, _QUÉ_!? ¡Ok, algo anda DEFINITIVAMENTE mal aquí! Siento mi mente en blanco y estoy seguro que mi rostro esta expresando claramente que estoy en Shock. Siento mis piernas de gelatina, todo me da vueltas, voy a desmayarme. No, voy a vomitar.

—¡Vamos Dib, puedo ver como sufres por dejarme! ¡Se que te haces el fuerte pero puedo ver como estas sufriendo igual que yo!— ¿Dejarte? _¿¡DEJARTE!?_ ¡Nunca tuvimos nada! Oh, Dios, mi cabeza, esto es demasiado. ¿¡Dónde rayos e estado todo este tiempo, en una dimensión paralela!? ¿¡Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de lo desquiciado que estaba Mell!? Bien, bueno, calma, calma, respira Dib, esto no es más que una pesadilla, una horrible, enferma, desquiciada e insana pesadilla, si, eso es. ¡Rayos no tengo tiempo para tratar con locos, tengo que llegar a Alt-mira a primera hora con el maldito jodido del Tok!

Suspiro y me suelto bruscamente de Mell —Tú y yo nunca tuvimos nada Mell—

Me mira contrariado y escucho protestas de los de su especie… va a llorar. Mell siempre a sido muy extraño, pero se que no es malo. Me duele que me vea así, estará loco y todo, pero es un buen chico.

Me paso la mano por el cabello y suspiro hondo. No quiero terminar a sí con todo esto. Esta definitivamente no ha sido mi jornada.

Esta sollozando, Mell esta llorando. Puedo ver como me mira, reconozco el desahogo cuando lo veo, todos mis trofeos lo han hecho, me escupen todo su odio antes del fin. Su único consuelo… y Mell va a hacer lo mismo. Va a…

—¡ESTAS SIENDO UN PÉSIMO Y HORRIBLE NOVIO!— grita abrazándose de mi pierna y llorando amargamente más alto.

……………………………………………………… esto no esta bien.

Lo separo con cuidado y me hinco para estar lo más cercano a su altura. Esto es algo que nunca he hecho con él, entiende la importancia que esto conlleva. Me estoy poniendo a su nivel.

Esto es una creencia tonta de los Vortianos, ellos odian todo lo remotamente Irken, y eso me incluye, pero al mismo tiempo piensan que soy igual a ellos y que le doy mucha importancia a mi altura… lo que hago ahora es algo así como si me estuviera humillando, una lastima que yo no lo vea así, me da igual, sólo quiero tener su atención y que vea que voy en serio con lo que le voy a decir.

—Nunca tuvimos nada Mell, ¿entiendes eso? Nada, sólo fui amable contigo, eso es todo—

—¡Pero tú--!—

—Olvídame— le corto bruscamente —Encuentra a alguien más, se feliz —

—¿Cómo puedes--?—

—Tú sabes lo que soy— esta vez lo miro fríamente —Soy el perro del Imperio, el ladrón de sueños de muchas especies esclavizadas, soy escoria que terminara con toda la esperanza que puedas tener, me encargare de darte al Imperio si ellos me lo piden, y de eso, nunca tengas dudas Mell— me pongo de pie y no espero su respuesta; entro al Voot y me giro para verlo de nuevo.

—Esto es tuyo— le digo arrojándole su comunicador —No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino— y activo el cierre de la compuerta. Puedo ver el rostro de Mell desapareciendo, aun esta rojo y lágrimas aun brotan de sus ojos. Me duele el pecho. No sé que hice arruinando las ilusiones de alguien tan pequeño. Desvió la mirada de la suya. No soporto lo que hice. La compuerta cierra herméticamente y voy a la cabina. Despego sin más miramientos.

Acelero sin mirar atrás. Después de un momento, me permito recostarme pesadamente en el asiento. Me froto el rostro con fuerza —Esto es una pesadilla… ¿Qué hice…?— me pregunto en voz baja.

En verdad quisiera saber la respuesta. Sólo tenía que ignorarlo, pero no, tenía que ser un cretino e insultarlo en frente de todos sus conocidos. No tenía que humillarlo… que maldito bastardo soy. A veces no me reconozco… ¿Qué rayos me pasa que me desquito con alguien que obviamente no está bien de sus dos cerebros?

Abro mis ojos y completo el oscuro firmamento galáctico. Veo mi reflejo atreves de la pantalla y se de nuevo que no me gusta lo que… Algo se movió tras de mí. No estoy sólo en el Voot.

Me giro en un segundo y escucho un grito de sorpresa. Que rayos… es la Vortiana herida. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—¿Qué haces aquí?— suelto bruscamente. Ella me mira apenada.

—E-es que… yo tengo a mi familia en Alt-mira… no puedo dejarlos… hace días que no me ven…— me confiesa jugando con sus dedos. Ah, bien, ya entiendo, supongo… debo empezar a tener cuidado, si esto me pasa de nuevo estoy muerto… no puedo creer que no la notara antes.

Me paso la mano por la cabeza y suspiro —Bien, toma asiento— le indico y ella toma su lugar como mi copiloto de nuevo —¿Estás bien?— ella asiente y deja que le ponga el cinturón de seguridad —Bien, haremos una parada rápida, tengo prisa…— redirijo mi atención al camino y ninguno de los dos habla de nuevo, agradezco eso.

Tengo mucho en que pensar. Acelero y más por la prisas que pos su seguridad, la dejo en mi departamento… obviamente la ayudo a bajar por que se que esta lastimada, pero apenas lo hago, le doy la espalda y me voy, que la familia se haga cargo de ella y la lleven con los suyos. Se que lo harán, son de la misma especie y se que no tengo de que preocuparme.

Voy retrasado. Me cruzo entre los Voots como loco hasta que casi me estrello en la bahía de Mamá Keff… y lo hubiera agradecido, estoy retrasado por míseros 2 minutos Irken que estoy seguro el maldito del Tok no me perdonara. Simplemente los Irken son así, o los obedeces de cabo a rabo o te mueres.

Bajo del Voot y es Spak quien me recibe… sólo para decirme que el Tok llamo para decir que se va a retrasar una hora… creo que tengo un tic en el ojo ahora mismo por la rabia… ese jodido hijo de la…

—Mamá Keff salió— continua Spak caminando a mi lado. Raro, pensé que iba a largarse apenas me diera el mensaje ¿Qué quiere? Sé que él me odia junto a todos los demás… ya que soy el único cazador que queda, ahora estoy seguro que seré el blanco de sus odios y rencores…

Busco mi Voot con la mirada y veo como un grupo lo está limpiando… no me agrada que hagan eso, pero creo que lo están desinfectando.

—Ah, estamos limpiando tu Voot… Mamá Keff ya tomo todos los procedimientos convenientes— dice Spak mirándome serio. Creo que me leyó el pensamiento.

—Bien. Voy a los vestidores— me limito y acelero el paso para que entienda que no quiero que me siga. Apenas cruzo el umbral que me muestra los lockers, busco el de Mell, quiero ver si no dejo alguna sorpresa. Estará loco y será lo que sea, pero el desgraciado sí que sabía lo que hacía con las maquinas, es un especialista en la tecnología Irken. Más de una vez en casa, cuando desgraciadamente coincidimos, tuvimos varias conversaciones que me dan la razón para creerlo una amenaza.

Estoy seguro que no esperaba ser atrapado, si dejo algún detonador, explosivo o rastreadores, estoy seguro que su locker me dará una buena pista de dónde empezar a buscar. Con suerte dejo una lista de blancos o algo así. No dudo estar incluido.

Debo revisar todo el negocio, seguramente dejo micrófonos o cámaras.

Abro su locker sin tacto, rompiendo el delgado seguro sin problemas. Sólo para cerrarlo de nuevo.

Quiero vomitar.

Mis piernas me tiemblan y de verdad quisiera saber que lo que acabo de ver no es nada más que una alucinación.

Una pesadilla.

Esto es una maldita jodida pesadilla.

¡Con una! ¡Mell ese bastardo enfermo! ¡Debí matarlo, _MATARLO_!

—Ese hijo de…— aprieto la quijada con fuerza, creo que me voy a romper los dientes si sigo haciéndolo. Esto es el colmo de todo. Me froto el rostro con tanta fuerza que creo que me gustaría arrancármelo. Golpeo el maldito locker infeliz tan fuerte que me duelen los nudillos. Remato con una patada estruendosa.

Me paso la mano por la cabeza con fuerza y abro el maldito locker de un portazo que me muestra el enfermo interior. En serio debí de matar a Mell.

.DEBÍ.MATARLO.

¡EL DESGRACIADO TIENE TODO SU MALDITO Y JODIDO LOCKER LLENO DE FOTOS MÍAS! ¡FOTOS MÍAS, _MÍAS_! ¡TODO ESTA TAPIZADO CON FOTOS QUE NUNCA AUTORICE! ¡DIOS MÍO, ¿ESA FOTO ES DÁNDOME UNA DUCHA?! ¿CUÁNDO ESE BASTARDO ME—AH! ESE SOY YO DORMIDO EN LA CAMA!? ¿QUÉ HACE MI CAMISA FAVORITA AHÍ? ¡LA ESTABA BUSCANDO DESDE HACE TRES DÍAS, CON RAZÓN NO LA ENCONTRABA! ¡ESOS DE AHÍ SON MIS CALCETINES NUEVOS! ¡QUE HACE MI SEPILLO DE DIENTES AQUÍ, LO HABÍA DEJADO EN MI VOOT AL LADO DE MIS… AAAAAAH MIS PANTALONES Y MIS--! ¡AGGGGH, VOY A MATARLO, VOY A MATARLO!

Tomo todo, TODO y lo arrojo a la basura. ¡¡TODO SE VA A LA BASURA, NO QUIERO VER NADA DE ESE ENFERMO!!

Rayos… se supone que iba a buscar si tenía algún explosivo… voy a tener que buscar entre la basura… voy a matarlo cuando lo vea. Pagara por esto. PAGARA.

Reviso afanosamente y no encuentro nada sospechoso… pero pagara por esto. Pagara. Oh, si. Pagara tanto.

Necesito una ducha. Urgentemente, necesito despejar mi cabeza. Necesito enfriarme.

Voy a mi locker y me desvisto. Enredo mi toalla en mi cintura baja y voy a las duchas.

Cuando el líquido verde oliva me baña por completo, es tan agradable, a sido un día difícil… siento como si me hubiesen apaleado por días… han pasado tantas cosas… demasiadas… estoy cansado, quisiera dormir pero sé que no puedo, el Tok podría llegar en cualquier momento.

Disfruto lo que puedo de mi breve descanso. Cierro la llave, me seco y regreso a mudarme de ropa. Menos mal que siempre dejo un juego extra.

Me siento mejor ahora. Mi cabeza se siente más ligera… abro mi locker y lo primero que veo, es una fotografía… una foto de grupo. Todos estamos ahí. Mamá Keff, sus hijos, los mecánicos… me molesta darme cuenta hasta ahora que Mell está muy pegado a mi… de hecho, me esta agarrando del pantalón… ¿Por qué no note las señales de su locura desde antes?

Saco parte de mi ropa y comienzo a cambiarme. Primero mis pantalones, las calcetas y ya estoy con mis botas. Me limito a suspirar de vez en cuando. Siento que de verdad me urge una buena siesta.

Estoy poniéndome la camisa de manga larga cuando veo a Spak entrar.

—¿Qué pasa?— le pregunto fríamente. Sé que no hay nada de malo que este aquí, pero de verdad no estoy de humor para ningún Vortiano. Hoy no.

Se queda en la entrada y mira el bote de basura. Se rasca entre los cuernos y suspira. Creo que sabe muy bien a quien pertenecen todas esas malditas cosas. No necesito más de esto. Termine con mi camisa y sigo con mis guantes incompletos de las puntas.

—Pregunte, que pasa—digo fríamente, ajustando mi reloj. Termino y comienzo a peinarme, no me toma mucho y saco la chaqueta negra que no había usado hasta ahora. Es elegante. Y así me costo, esta reforzada con material 100porciento Irken.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con esto?— escucho al fin. Obviamente se refiere a las cosas del enfermo mental. ¿Como es que nunca me di cuenta de que tenía a un maldito acosador sexual Vortiano en frente de mis narices?

—Se van al triturador—

—Ah…—

—Si, _Ah_—

Estoy listo. Miro con pesar la foto una vez más, observo los rostros de los cazadores que trabajaron alguna vez conmigo… lamento nunca haberme tomado el tiempo para conocerlos. Rayos, Tibs tenía familia… quizás Aqua buscaba lo mismo… y como termino todo…

Me siento estúpido ahora, pensando que alguna vez los considere como una molestia, incluso como posibles enemigos… simplemente entonces no podía confiar en ellos. En nadie.

Quizás si… me hubiera abierto a ellos……… es tarde para lamentar las cosas… no puedo retroceder en el tiempo y revivirlos… tomo la foto y la guardo en mi bolsillo, no quiero olvidar lo que les paso. No quiero que sus muertes sean en vano…

Cumpliré mi palabra y no dejare sola a Mamá Keff. Voy a hacerme cargo de ella… no voy a dejarla sola.

E estado encerrado en mi propio mundo todo este tiempo, creo que ya es hora de salir y dejar de hacerme el mártir. No soy el único que ha perdido todo.

Las cosas van a cambiar, a partir de hoy, van a cambiar.

Cierro mi locker y veo que aun tengo tiempo. Creo que iré a recostarme a la sala de espera. Estoy agotado.

—Honestamente, siempre creí que Mell estaba loco—

Me giro extrañado, y veo a Spak tirando todo el contenido del basurero en el triturador. Creo que no me estaba hablando a mí después de todo. Bueno, aun tengo tiempo, iré a tomar una siesta breve y--

—Es decir, aquí hay muchos de su especie, los Vortianos no somos tanto de relacionarse con algo fuera de lo biológicamente compatible ¿Sabes?— genial, si estaba hablando conmigo. ¿Se va a dar prisa? Tengo sueño y no quiero una charla de _si,_ _ya me imaginaba que Mell estaba loco, ese depravado sexual._

—Desconozco todo sobre el comportamiento de tu especie— creo que mi tono fue grosero sin querer, me mira serio, lo siento ¿si? estoy cansado —No e tratado mucho con Vortianos… tú sabes por que… con Mell era diferente— ¿satisfecho? Fui amable.

—Mmm— deja el cesto vacío y me mira —Cuando Mell vino a decirnos que ya tenía novio y que eras tú, la verdad no le creí—

—¿Te… dijo?— Oh, Dios mío, esto, esto es demasiado. ¡¿Todos lo sabían?! Necesito sentarme. Mis piernas me van a fallar. Ya. Ahora. Me siento en una de las bancas y deseo infinitamente que sea un mal sueño. Esta _definitivamente_, no ha sido una buena semana. Es la peor de mi vida.

Pongo mis codos sobre las rodillas y cruzo mis dedos para apoyar mi frente en ellos. No quiero ver la cara de Spak. Estoy tan avergonzado. Esto es una locura mi Dios.

—Bueno, en realidad— oh, no ¿piensa seguir hablando? ¿No me ha humillado lo suficiente? ¿Y por que se ha sentado a mi lado? —Creo que lo tome a la ligera al principio, es decir, Mell es joven, un idealista… tu sabes— si, lo sé, es un maldito depravado idealista. Ya vete.

—Así que pensé que sería una especie de romance pasajero, bueno, digo, sólo hay que ver la realidad. Mell es joven, carismático, inteligente, amable…— un insano acosador sexual, te falto agregar —Y tú, pues tú…… admitámoslo, no eres muy atractivo, tienes esas cosas en tu cabeza de color negro, especialmente esa antena extraña da miedo ¿es un aguijón?, y aparte tus ojos son raros, tan blancos con esa mancha extraña marrón, güacala… y además tu piel es tan rosada, pareces un—

—Capte el mensaje— lo corto molesto sin mirarlo.

—Excelente, me alegra que reconozcas tus fallas— idiota hijo de… —Y como decía, Mell tiene mucho que ofrecer, tan joven y lleno de talento. Desde que llego fue muy popular, todos lo invitaban a salir y su trabajo era excelente, rápido y perfecto. Todo un Vortiano— ah, ¿ósea que tú también eres un insano? ¿Tú y todos los tuyos? Que bien, todo comienza a tener sentido ahora. Ya sospechaba, gracias por confirmar. Idiota.

—Y luego llegaste tú— lo escucho suspirar molesto, bueno tú tampoco me agradas viejo, somos dos —Nadie de los nuestros estuvo cuando recién llegaste, porque Mamá Keff estaba en junta con sus chicos cuando eso paso— Ah, ¿eso hacían ese día? — Pero si estuvimos cuando regresaste. ¿Quién iba a decir que eras tan bueno? Te veías todo raro, enfermo, débil y todo eso… además eras de nuestra altura, bueno entonces, ahora estas muy alto ¿Seguro que no eres ilegalmente alto? Porque aun no entiendo como rayos creciste tanto, además te cambio un poco la voz, te escuchas más áspero ¿Te mordió algo en la garganta? Por que una vez Wooky estaba—

—¿Esta conversación lleva a un punto en particular? Tengo prisa—

—¡Y ahí vas de nuevo, siendo tan grosero e insensible!— me grita el muy descarado… mi voz es perfecta en comparación de la tulla tan chillona, idiota —Desde que llegaste sólo demostraste ser un grosero de primera, apenas llegabas y nos veías como si fueras a matarnos. Por suerte apenas lo hacías, te ibas. A nadie le caías bien ¿sabes? Todos pensábamos que eras el peor de todos los cretinos, te llamábamos _Irken-Dib_ a tus espaldas, y te lo merecías—

No puedo evitarlo. Estoy riendo. ¿Irken-Dib? _¿Irken-Dib?_ ¿_Eso_ es un insulto para ellos? Oh, Dios, que tontos. Es lo más, lo más gracioso que e escuchado hasta hoy. Ey, miren, ahí va el  
Irken-Dib, tan terrible y alto es el Irken-Dib. Disculpe Irke_-_Dib, los Terribles Más Altos desean hablar con usted, es más, tiene una llamada del Zim, quiere saber si van a tomar el té juntos como acordaron. ¡Es tan gracioso! No puedo parar de reír.

—Veo que te causa gracia— me giro, Spak esta molesto y cruzado de brazos.

Niego divertido —Perdón— me limito suspirando hondamente. Eso me animo, fue divertido e irónico.

—Mmmm— Spak sigue molesto. Que sentido.

—Vamos, cálmate ya. No me estaba burlando de ti ni nada— le aseguro más relajado. Irken-Dib, pff, que risa.

El Vortiano hace una mueca de lado —Otro alíen me hubiese golpeado por lo que dije—

—Ey, yo no voy a golpearte por una tontería— sonrío.

—Actuar como in Irken no es broma— me asegura estrechando sus ojos.

—¿Sigues molesto? Ya te dije que no me estaba burlando de ti Spak—

—¿Sabes mi nombre?— ahora me mira extrañado.

—¿Por qué no habría de? Trabajamos juntos— los Vortianos son tan raros.

Él niega —No, _yo_ trabajo con los míos, _tu_ con el Imperio— me asegura.

—Ah, si, si… ustedes los Vortianos odian todo lo remotamente Irken, y todo eso. Se me olvido, perdón— suspiro y me pongo de pie —Bueno, ya no te molesto con mi indeseable presencia remotamente Irken—

—Mell tenía razón, quien iba a decirlo— ahora soy yo quien lo mira extrañado —No eres como los demás—

—¿De que hablas?— mí buen humor se fue. Conteste algo agresivo.

—Eres amable—

Creo que estoy sonrojado, siento mi cara arder.

—Es verdad que nos caes mal por ser un Cazador, eso no te lo niego— me asegura cruzándose de brazos —Pero, lo que hiciste aquella vez, cuando nos salvaste… bueno… pensé que nos ibas a dejar. Te vi llegar— me explica, lo veo incomodo —Todos estaban muy ocupados tratando de calmar a ese maldito Irken que no te notaron cuando llegaste, pero yo estaba algo retirado del grupo y escuche tu voot. Vi como nos observaste… y como sin dudarlo te acercaste— en realidad si dude un poco —Nos ayudaste… perdiste un millón de monies y nunca los cobraste— me mira algo incrédulo.

—¿Por qué cobrarlos? Eran mis monies, y yo hago con mis monies lo que quiero— sueno frío, pero siento como aun estoy sonrojado.

—Causaste una gran impresión en todos… especialmente en Mell—

—Ah…— creo que me puse más rojo, si es que era posible.

—¿Estas bien? Tu cabeza se esta poniendo roja ¿Eso es normal?—

—¡N-no te fijes!— le doy la espalda. ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso!

—Tú especie es rara… en fin, después de eso, no se por que pero a Mell se le metió en la cabeza empezar a cortejarte— ahora de verdad mi cara esta ardiendo, mientras un escalofrío me parte la medula ¿Cortejarme? ¿_CORTEJARME_? ¡¿Mell estaba idiota o que?!—Honestamente creí que estaba mal de sus dos cerebros, pero como su trabajo seguía siendo igual de excelente pues pensé que era una cosa de jóvenes, una calentura pasajera ¿Te ha pasado?—

¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso? —No—

—A mi tampoco, pero había estado escuchando eso de que aun alíen abecés se le antoja estar con otro alíen diferente y que por curiosidad empiezan a—

—No es necesario explicar _eso_—lo corto bruscamente.

—Ah, es verdad, tu le das por ese lado…— siento que me dijo gay o algo así—Bueno, creí que _eso_ sería pasajero, todos lo creíamos… quien iba a decir que terminarían siendo pareja—

Mi sonrojo se fue y ahora siento como mi estomago golpeo el suelo. Estoy casi libido, me falta el aliento y creo que voy a desmayarme…_ todos_ pensaban que éramos pareja… esto ya no es gracioso… ug, mi estomago…

—Debo admitir que pensé que era una broma de Mell cuando vino a contármelo, es decir, ¿Cómo alguien tan guapo, simpático e inteligente terminaría con alguien como… tú? — maldito hijo de, te voy a…—Seguramente para tu especie debes ser atractivo, pero para los demás, púes… mmm— oh, cállate ya.

—Todos le preguntábamos si hablaba en serio y todo el tiempo dijo que si. Cuando lo echaron de su departamento porque aumentaron la renta, todos le ofrecimos un lugar, pero el dijo que no. Que se iría contigo, que ya era hora de formalizar la relación— Dios mío, dime que esto no es verdad.

—La verdad, por un momento llegue a pensar que en realidad Mell estaba malentendiendo todo, que en realidad tú no querías nada con él. Es decir, el universo es enorme, muchas especies están llegando de quien sabe donde y sus costumbres son extremadamente ajenas y contradictorias a las nuestras ¡Es decir, ni siquiera se de que especie eres tú! O cual es tu galaxia o como se llamaba tu planeta o que rayos comes o por donde sacas tus desechos orgánicos ¡Eres un completo extraño y uno muy feo!—

Y tú no tienes tacto.

—Además eres grosero, mal educado, un perro del Imperio, sin compasión, horrible, despiadado, descortés, creído, molesto, gruñón, abusivo, soberbio, perro del Imperio, desagradable, corrupto, frío, infeliz, perro del Imperio—

—¡Capte el punto!—

—¡Vez! Hasta tú entiendes, ojala Mell lo hiciera— suspira el muy hijo de… —Y aun así, empezaron a vivir juntos— añade mirándome incrédulo, yo también lo haría si no estuviera tan molesto. ¡Soy el ultimo en enterarme de que estuve en una relación extraterrestre! ¡Es increíble que tuviera mi primer contacto romántico, homosexual y alienígeno al mismo tiempo sin enterarme hasta hoy! Empiezo a creer que soy yo el del problema…

—Mell se veía muy contento— me mira casi fascinado —Cada jornada llegaba muy alegre, contándonos lo bien que iba su relación… decía que te preocupabas mucho por él, vigilando que siempre hubiera comida y todo lo necesario… que hasta cocinabas y limpiabas para él — vaciar unos snack en un plato y destapar dos POOP sodas no lo considero como cocinar, además no es mi culpa, Mell no sabía hacer nada y si no es porque yo llegaba a limpiar sus desastres, mi departamento hubiera terminado como basurero.

—Lo único que lo entristecía era que no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos porque tú te ibas todos los días y sólo se topaban de vez en cuando… pero que cuando coincidían, tu siempre estabas dispuesto a escucharlo— Mell es un parlanchín de primera, no hubiera podido comentar nada ni por accidente. Además, solo coincidimos tres veces.

—Nos dijo que incluso le salvaste la vida—

Me he vuelto a sonrojar.

—Esa vez dijo que llegaste muy cansado y que lo pasaste de largo sin mirarlo— ¿Me lo dice en tono de reproche?

—Había ido por un S que salio feroz— me defiendo desviando la mirada —Casi me mata—

—Mmm… bueno, en fin, dijo que quiso darte una sorpresa e intento usar tu Voot Cicle para ir por algo… la cosa no salio bien, no se donde habrá pisado, pero tu Voot era muy grande para él, uno de los motores estallo, y salio disparado por la cochera… dijo que estaba tan aterrado que no supo cuando ni como, pero que tu voz lo saco de su shock y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estabas colgado de la única turbina servible… algo sorprendente si me preguntas, conozco esas maquinas y estoy seguro de que ambos iban a una velocidad increíble, además, sin la segunda turbina para estilizar el Voot me imagino que las piruetas no fueron nada agradables…—

—No— Es la verdad.

—Creo que estaban por salir de la orbita segura, cuando por fin pudiste subirte. Aferraste a Mell contra tu pecho y con la otra mano maniobraste hasta lograr aterrizar… o algo así— ¿de nuevo me esta reprochando?

—El aterrizaje no fue el mejor, como dijiste, con una sola turbina es imposible, y la velocidad no ayudo… terminamos estampándonos en un estacionamiento— trato de defenderme, pero creo que no sonó también como esperaba.

—Pero antes de eso, saltaste en el último momento con Mell en tus brazos, caíste mal y rodaste por todo el pavimento hasta estamparte con un muro sólido— es increíble como puede explicar una gran hazaña en un tono de _fue tu culpa todo lo que paso_.

—Bien, ya había dicho que no fue el mejor aterrizaje— le digo estrechando mis ojos molesto.

—Y aun así, lo primero que le preguntaste a Mell apenas pudiste, fue si estaba bien—

Me sonrojo de nuevo —Eso es pasado…— ahora que recuerdo, esa vez me sorprendió descubrir que los Vortianos no son alérgicos al H2O, Mell se lleno de mi sangre y no se que quemo en lo absoluto…

—Creo que ya sabes que Mell no va a regresar— lo veo por instantes y asiento.

—Terminamos si quieres saber…— agrego, haciendo que el me vea raro. Es gracioso, no se si pueda decir que termine algo que en realidad nunca empecé.

—¿Terminaron?— repite.

—No en los mejores términos, pero así es—

El murmura algo parecido a _¿enserio?_ Y se pone de pie. Me mira por unos instantes y se encamina a la salida de los vestidores. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se gira.

—Tu Voot esta listo, en realidad, nosotros ya nos vamos. Renunciamos ayer, Mamá Keff ya sabe y ya nos liquido antes de que llegaras. Pero dio la orden estricta de esperarte antes de irnos, no tuve objeción, después de lo de ayer… bueno— se sume de hombros.

—Entiendo, gracias por esperarme— le digo serio, voy a extrañarlos, es decir, ellos eran parte de los pocos rostros conocidos que e tenido en mi vida… fueron amables conmigo en su momento —Pero Spak, no entiendo porque renunciaron—

El me mira y se rasca entre los cuernos, empiezo a notar que es una especia de manía Vortiana —Mamá Keff no va a estar de humor para ver Vortianos en toda su vida, es mejor irse ahora que aun estamos completos… espero que no nos veamos de nuevo Dib _Un-día_— y se va.

Yo lo sigo de cerca y una vez en la bahía, veo a los demás con sus cosas empacadas. Antes de acércanos más a ellos, Spak se gira.

—Una cosa más…—

—Dime—

—Mell me dijo que tienes a una familia de Vortianos en el departamento que solían compartir… se molesto porque no se lo mencionaste, pero eso lo hizo feliz, tenía al fin a alguien con quien platicar mientras no estuviste. Dijo que Mia, Shunk y sus hijos eran muy agradables, pero no es el punto… ¿Los vas a echar fuera?—

Le hago una cara desagradable —Claro que no—

Spak hace una mueca —Bien… algo más—

—No los voy a tomar de esclavos si eso te preocupa— le digo molesto.

—Es bueno saberlo, pero no era eso— se cruza de brazos—Dices que tu y Mell terminaron… pero sin embargo, guardaste en tu chaqueta una foto donde salen juntos—

—¡Todos salimos en esa foto!— creo que alce demasiado la voz. Siento mi cara arder, pero de vergüenza ¡Todo esto es un jodido malentendido!

Spak se sume de hombros y sin decir más, se retira. Ya no lo sigo, pero observo cómo se va con los demás. En total con él, son 9 Vortianos los que se van… Mik, Elwis, Tud, Tonk, Lopsy, Fred, Cid, Fryd y Spak… a todos los voy a extrañar.

Observo de nuevo la fotografía… ya sólo quedamos Mamá Keff y yo… la familia se a disuelto…

Cierro la compuerta principal y apago el letrero exterior… supongo que será la última vez que vea el nombre de nuestro local encendido…

**Mamá Keff y Familia**

El vacio del interior me sorprende. Ya no escucho las risas ni el movimiento de los demás. Solo estoy yo. Activo todas las cerraduras del local y llamo a Mamá Keff.

—¡Excelente inicio de jornada, habla a Mamá Keff Cazadores, usted lo quiere y nosotros lo buscamos, ese es nuestro lema! ¡Y por una excelente cuota Dib _Un-día_ se encargara del trabajo, no lo olvide!— río un poco y creo que me escucho.

—¿Ese es tu intento de promoción Mamá Keff? No me digas que fuiste tú la que me puso ese apodo por favor—

—¿¡Dib!?— la escucho animada —¿Dónde estas?—

—En la oficina, estoy esperando al Tok… Spak y los demás ya se fueron—

—Mmm, si eso me dijeron…— la escucho algo desanimada—Llevaban 15 años trabajando conmigo, casi desde el inicio… y aun así insistieron en irse, esos Vortianos y sus prejuicios. Creen que si la traes con uno, la traerás con todos… ¿No les hiciste nada verdad?— me dice en tono acusador.

—No… de hecho, antes de irse, Spak me regaño…— ahora es ella la que ríe.

—Bueno Dib, ¿Qué esperabas? Creo que nunca te enteraste, pero desde que empezaste a salir con Mell a ninguno de ellos le hizo gracia, los Vortianos son muy celosos entre ellos, creen que sólo un Vortiano puede cuidar a un Vortiano… y tomando en cuenta lo que tu y yo somos, púes…—

Esto es lo único que me faltaba, Mamá Keff hablándome de mi supuesto noviazgo con ese loco —Por favor cambiemos de tema, no quiero hablar de Mell…— le digo en tono cansado.

—… Dib, ¿enserio lo hubieras matado…?— se escucha casi triste.

—… después de lo que hizo, en ese momento, te juro que si… me hubiese arrepentido toda mi vida, pero si…—

Ella suspira —¿Y ahora…?—

—Nunca— respondo francamente —No porque todos piensan que tuvimos algo, sino porque no quiero pudrirme más… — siento en mi mente el recuerdo de mi padre y Gaz— No, no quiero, simplemente no quiero ser un maldito más en este universo…—

Se hace un silencio extraño, y decido romperlo —Ah, ¿Quieres escuchar algo gracioso? Spak me dijo el sobre nombre que todos ellos me daban ¿Quieres saber?—

Ella ríe —Bueno, supongo que necesitamos las risas últimamente—

—Me llamaban _Irken_-_Dib_— sonrío, pero ella no lo hace —¿Mamá Keff?—

—¿¡Que te decían que!?— está molesta, casi puedo jurar que está estrangulando su comunicador —¡Esos hijos de Vort! ¿Después de todo lo que hiciste, después de que los salvaste aun así te llamaban de esa aberrante forma? ¡Esos, Esos, ESOS!—

—Mamá Keff, calma— le digo algo preocupado ¿Tan feo es el insulto? Vaya.

—¿¡Que me calme!? ¿¡Que me calme dices!?— ahora tengo que alejar el comunicador de mi oreja —¡¿Como se atreven a llamarte de esa forma esos mal agradecidos?! ¡Dib, no puedo creer que consideres eso gracioso! ¡Es lo peor que puede decirte cualquier alíen que se jure decente o indecente!—

—¿Incluso un Kowed?—

—………………… Um, no esos no, esos de verdad si son unos Irken— medita por unos segundos y de nuevo habla más calmada —Ya me puse de malas…— rio por lo bajo —¡Oye!—

—Perdón— me disculpo —Es que… es agradable que te moleste…—

—Lo agradable sería que a ti también te molestara Dib— me regaña —A mí que me venga alguien con esa majadería, es primera y última vez que lo hace—

—Perdón… tratare de que me moleste la próxima vez—

—¿Y qué le hiciste a Spak cuando te lo dijo?—

—Nada, me reí… y después de eso me vio feo—

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo golpeaste?— me regaña de nuevo.

Yo suspiro suavemente —Porque eso soy Mamá Keff, soy un ladrón de sueños, un perro del Imperio… escoria…—

—Entonces supongo que somos dos— me responde, casi puedo jurar que esta sonriendo —Desde que el imperio comenzó a exterminarlo todo, nos quedamos sin opciones Dib… y a veces, son las malas opciones las únicas que nos quedan — la escucho rara, su voz se está quebrando—Y así mismo… que no nos sorprenda el final de todas ellas Dib… las cosas que hemos hecho no nos justifican, esta vez fuimos nosotros… ¿Pero cuantas veces no han sido ellos?—

—Lo sé…— respondo quedamente, y la escucho sollozar un poco más. Quisiera unirme a ella… pero no me siento digno de eso.

—¿Dónde estas?— pregunto más por hablar que por otra cosa.

—Oh, aquí en Kra-Kn, tuve una junta de negocios con un cliente. Promete grandes monies Dib— dice más animada.

—Suena bien… ¿Sabes algo del Tok? Dijo que se iba a retrasar, pero no se ha comunicado a mi frecuencia personal—

—¡Ah, eso! Perdón Dib, se me olvido decirte que el Tok me llamo, al parecer no va a poder teletransportarse a la oficina, algo de un defecto en su nave alterando las cosas… creo que va a estar ocupado—

—¿Por qué no me habrá llamado? Digo, con eso de que le encanta tener el control sobre todo, es un Irken ya sabes—

—No sé, algo de un insano robot comiéndoselo o estallando, la verdad, había demasiados gritos y explosiones al fondo como para entender, pero eso sí, me dijo que tenías prohibido tomar cualquier encargo hasta que el dijera lo contrario—

—Bueno, supongo que tendré tiempo libre por un tiempo— suspiro —¿Aun estas en Kra-kn? ¿Estás comiendo algo?—

—¿Bromeas? Pedí una bebida, el cliente es importante pero no voy a gastar una fortuna en este lugar ¿Qué no sabes de los precios de aquí?— sí, pero también sé que eres algo tacaña cuando se trata de dinero.

—¿Y si yo te invito algo?—

—Bueno, me puedo sacrificar—

—Pide lo que quieras, te alcanzo enseguida—

—¡Y no te puedes retractar a eso Dib!— me cuelga y río por lo bajo. Observo el local por última vez, activo la alarma con mis huellas digitales y salgo por la puerta trasera del local.

Escucho los candados activarse y salgo a la calle principal. Tomare un taxi, una de las tantas cosas universales.

La jornada apenas comienza, todo en Alt-mira empieza a cobrar vida, los locales empiezas a abrir y los que gozan de empleo se dirigen a ellos. El cielo empieza a llenarse del tráfico típico de un miércoles… todo esta empezado una vez más y nunca termina.

Alzo mi mano y un Voot morado hace el alto. Subo y un robusto Smegoo me saluda. Devuelvo el gesto y le doy mi destino, él lo graba en su computadora y nos ponemos en marcha. Llego sin problemas y pago de más… él lo va a necesitar más que yo. El Smegoo sonríe y se va. Yo me quedo frente a uno de los más exclusivos restaurantes en Alt-mira, el Kra-kn. Por suerte estoy listo para la ocasión, mi pantalón y chaqueta me dan un aire elegante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y así termina una jornada más para Dib _Un-día_ en Alt-mira, una de las tantas Colonias Mixtas del Universo, bajo el gobierno de Irk. Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado, he estado trabajando en esto por meses, el trabajo me tiene consumida y apenas y puedo ir al ciber de vez en cuando. Tengo pensados un par de one-shots para esta serie que me gusta mucho, en realidad, no pienso hacer ningún fic de continuación, amenos que resulte que tengo tiempo e inspiración, que no creo que sea pronto.

Espero que les guste fans de Dib y del Imperio Irken.

Pasen buena jornada, y espero verlos en menos de un año Irken.


End file.
